Never Letting Go
by Heart.4.Life
Summary: Hermione overhears something she was never meant to hear. What will happen when Draco finds out and what consequences will arise? HG/DM Slight AU
1. Never Letting Go

I couldn't believe my ears.

There had to be something wrong with them. Of course, there was nothing actually wrong with my ears but it seemed a much better explanation than what was being spoken.

I pressed my ears to the door, trying to focus only on the voices out in the corridor.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I do! I can't help it."

"I thought you hated her." I flinched away from the door. Even though the stupid boy could hardly put two and two together, his words still hurt me.

"Hardly! I've been pining over her for months! Every time she looks at me I feel like I can't breathe. Like there's a hole inside me that only she can fill. I _yearn_ for her! Everyday the feelings get stronger." I could feel the sadness that his voice was giving away.

"What are you goin' to do?" the thick head asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, I can't tell her. She hates my guts, just like I'm supposed to hate hers. She can _never_ find out!" I heard the finalism in his voice.

I walked away from the door. My hands still holding the quills and parchment I was supposed to get for Professor Flitwick. I was in such shock I didn't bother to look behind when all of a sudden I tripped backwards onto a spare desk. Which, unfortunately, for me was cluttered with empty inkwells, old quills, parchment, and oddly enough a half melted cauldron. They all flew to the floor, making my presence completely noticeable. The exact opposite from what I wanted.

"Shit." I said, dropping the quills and parchment from my hands. I figured that I might need my hands if Malfoy came in.

Speaking of the devil, which I mean literally, was now standing in the doorway. For once, his usual sneer and Slytherin façade was completely gone. Something I'd never seen, and never though I _would_ see. Instead was a look of shock, hurt, and pain. Then I looked at him. _Really _looked at him

He looked terrible. His usual silky and smooth hair was boring and askew, like he hadn't combed it. His white skirt was pulled out, hanging loosely over his body. The top two buttons undone to show his toned chest. His green Slytherin tie was also undone and just hanging around his neck. His usual pale face now looked gaunt and lifeless, like it hadn't seen the sun in days. His silver eyes were rimmed with bags that suggested that he hadn't slept in the past few days.

Draco stopped staring at me to look at Crabbe and Goyle. He motioned with his head for them to leave, and then turned back to me.

With the door now closed, I felt trapped. I tried to move away as much as I possibly could, but the desk prevented that. I looked back at him, scared.

"You heard all that right?" he asked softly. The shock was now removed from his face, to be left with pain and hurt.

"Right," I said looking down. I couldn't stand to look at his grey eyes anymore.

"And?"

"And what?" I asked, confused, looking back up.

"What do you think? Now that you know that the Slytherin Prince has fallen for the Gryffindor book-worm?" he asked a sneer back on his face. But his beautiful silver eyes were still filled with pain.

"I don't k-know." I stuttered, afraid once again.

"You don't know? That's all you can say?" he asked incredulously.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" I asked my confident flaring, "You tell me how the hell I'm supposed to react to that?"

"I don't know! But I was expecting something a little bit better than 'I don't know.'"

"Well that's a bit ironic don't you think?" I asked sauntering forward.

"Hmm, depends which way you look at it."

"And which way do you look at it, _Draco_," I asked, literally purring his name. I finished walking and I was now in front of him. I looked up at him, seeing his reaction. He gulped, looking down at me, sighing, and his silver eyes sparkling with lust. I smirked up at him. I could be flirtatious when I wanted to be.

It was just too fun teasing Draco.

I walked back to the desk and sat on it, deliberately crossing my legs slowly so he could see my pink lace underwear. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him.

"Draco? You didn't answer my question." Then, without answering me, he walked forward, stopping right in front of me.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him. My heart started beating erratically in my chest. Even now, in his poor state, I could still see his beauty. His face now showing the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, showing his gleaming white teeth.

How could I have missed his beauty?

"What?" I breathed, staring into his eyes. My voice was barely a whisper.

He pushed my hair, which thankfully had been tamed over the summer, back behind my ear. Even this simple gesture seemed romantic, and made my heart beat even faster. My skin burned where his connected with mine. I took a deep breath and then looked at him.

"Hermione," he whispered, taking my face in his hands, "you're beautiful."

He leaned in, and his lips brushing ever so gently against mine. It felt, oh, so right. All too soon he pulled back.

I whimpered in protest. I wanted more! And I couldn't believe that I thought that. I actually _wanted _to kiss Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy. Who on numerous accounts, called me Mudblood, and other various names, also calling my best friends, Ron and Harry, names and on several occasions attempting to hurt them and myself.

And here I was sitting on a desk, in a storage room, thirty centimetres away from him, _wanting _to kiss him. Actually now it was more like _needed _to kiss him. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. I wanted to be able to press up against him, my hands in his hair, his hands around my waist, to pull us together. Never letting go, to be in each others arms forever.

As if reading my mind he grasped my face again pressing out lips together once more, this time with more urgency. His hands moved away from my face and slipped around my waist, pulling us together. I moaned into his lips and threw my arms around his neck, my fingers intertwining in his hair.

My chest was pressed up against him and I could feel the heat radiating from both of us. I could feel his heartbeat through our shirts. It seemed his was beating just as fast as mine. He groaned in pleasure with the amount of contact we shared.

I don't think we've ever touched, except that one time in Year Three when I punched him. That made this experience so much better. Knowing that this was the first contact that we've made made me feel exhilarated.

Reluctantly I pulled away, needing air. I gasped, my breath heavy – as was his. Our foreheads still touching, his hands still linked around my waist, and mine around his neck.

He was first to speak.

"This is so much better than my dreams," he said softly.

"You dream about me?" I asked feeling honoured.

"Most nights. If I had a choice, you would always be in my dreams. But you're always in my head. Every minute of everyday. Pansy was getting annoyed," he said, laughing softly.

"You told Pansy?" I asked.

"I had to tell someone. And I was definitely _not_ telling the dunderheads that follow me twenty-four seven! Pansy's been crushing on me forever, but she just wants me to be happy, and if you make me happy than she'll be happy."

"I make you happy?" I asked, a smile curving on my lips.

"Yes. Every time I see you my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. But I know you would never, _could _never feel the same, so I was determined not to say anything, for fear of rejection. The Prince of Slytherin _never _gets rejected. Plus, if you did, I'd probably die." He said placing small kisses all over my face, which made my heart flutter.

"You call this living?" I asked, nodding at his state. He shook his head.

"No, more like surviving."

"But why didn't you tell me? We both share quarters, as Head Boy and Girl. You could have made an effort to be friends with me. I probably would have seen past your Slytherin demeanour, your wit and snarky comments. You wouldn't have had to live like this," I told him sadly. I was horrified at myself. For three terms I've been living with Draco and I never even bothered to look at him, _truly_ look at him. I felt like such a bitch.

"I couldn't! If you rejected me, even a little it would have been harder to live with you," then with a slight smirk on his lips as he looked at me he continued, "Mostly I just kept myself happy thinking about how you would look in the shower."

"Draco Malfoy! You…you…you slimy bastard!" I said laughing.

"Then, when you got out and were in just your towel, my god Hermione. I had never seen anything more beautiful. You were so sexy, beautiful and innocent all at once. I loved staring at you when you walked into your bedroom, your wet hair hanging down your back, your sexy long legs almost bare, and your sexy and gorgeous hips swaying when you walked. Oh Merlin, I'm hard just thinking about it." My instincts told me not to look down, but I did. He was right. His normal, loose fitting pants were now tight against his crotch.

I blushed and looked away. He pulled my face back to his. His face still looked gaunt, but now he was smiling and his eyes shone. His messy hair now looked incredibly sexy. Most importantly his lips looked so kissable; I just had to feel them again.

I used my hands and pulled his face to mine again, and our lips touched. I heard him moan, and I smiled. Well, as much as I could when kissing.

It felt great to know that my effort at being noticed weren't for nothing. I loved to know that I had this affect on at least someone, even if it was my supposedly most hated enemy.

I stopped thinking and just lived in the moment. Our kiss was so passionate it made me wonder why I didn't start kissing earlier. His hands sneaked around to my back, but instead of staying there, he pulled up my shirt, and placed his hands on the skin of the small of my back. The contact made me gasp. Draco took this opportunity with glee as he snaked his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and leaned into him. He groaned and started to explore my mouth with his tongue.

It felt so right. There was electricity between us we couldn't ignore. As I moved my tongue into Draco's mouth, coping what he was doing to mine, I knew that I could never forget this.

I moved one of my hands from his neck, and did something incredibly brave, and _incredibly_ stupid. I placed my hand on his crotch and applied light pressure. Draco moaned in pleasure. Even through his pants I could tell he was big. I rubbed my hand up his length and applied more pressure. Draco moaned again and pulled his lips from mine. I was annoyed so I removed my hand from his pants.

"No," Draco groaned, his head dropped back. I grinned at him, and applied pressure once again.

"Yes," he breathed. I rubbed fast, up and down. Draco was moaning in pleasure, then pulled me off the table and dragged me to the nearest wall and leaned against me, so I was leaning on the wall. I could feel his erection and it made me aroused.

Draco was now placing kisses all over my face and neck. Then he started sucking on my skin near my collarbone. I moaned and leaned against the wall. Draco pressed himself up against me more. He moved his hips against mine, creating fantastic friction for the both of us.

"More," was what he breathed into my shoulder. My arms rested at his hips.

I was losing my mind from the pleasure I was feeling, my mind was a complete blank. I was deliriously happy.

Draco rubbed again and I was pushed back to earth. I moved my hands from his hips and placed them on his chest, pushing back ever so slightly.

"Draco, stop." He stopped everything at once and looked at me. Hurt was all over his face. He was feeling rejected. He backed away from me, scared and hurt.

"No, it's not like that. We just need to stop before we both lose control," I said walking towards him. He shook his head.

"No, you don't want me," he said sadly. I walked to him, and laid a small kiss on his lips. I almost missed; he tried to turn his lips away.

"Yes I do. I never thought I would say this but I do. I do want you Draco! I need you!" My heart was fluttering – still. My breath still short from kissing.

"I love you Hermione. But what you're saying isn't true. You don't need me; you don't even _like _me for Merlin's sake! You never wanted me! It was all an act!" he yelled at me hysterically, his eyes tearing up. "Stop lying! Don't touch me!" He yelled when I tried to reach out for him.

My eyes started watering.

"Draco, I'm telling the truth. I've kissed you, felt you, and I've never felt anything better. I never want to kiss another human being. Now, it will always be you!" I said back at him, "Maybe it always _was _you. Maybe we were designed just for each other, and we can be happy with no other. Draco, believe me when I say this, I don't want to be anywhere else, but right here, right now, with you."

My heart was growing with fondness for Draco already. He had already confessed he loved me, maybe he hadn't noticed but I had. And I can't help but feel something too. It wasn't love, but at the rate we were going it wouldn't be too long before I fell head-over-heals in love with him.

Draco looked at me, contemplating, and then stormed angrily out the door.

I stared at the open door in a daze. _Did that really just happen?_ I raised my hand to feel my lips. I could still feel his lips against mine, I started to cry. I felt my knees go weak and I fell to the ground in a heap. I cried, not for what happened, but what might have been. I just had the most wonderful kiss –and more- of my life and the person responsible just walked out the door.

I heard someone at the door and looked up. Seeing who it was I got up abruptly and wiped away my tears.

"Why?" was all I said. He walked forward.

"I wanted to see if you meant it," Draco said cupping my face with his hands. He wiped away my tears. I sniffled.

"Do you believe me now?" I whispered, looking into his silver eyes.

"Yes," he whispered and placed his lips on mine once again. I pulled him closer and sighed him contentment.

Now that I had Draco, I knew I was never letting go.

* * *

_Hey readers. _

_This is my first story. Well, first published story. I have many others that I have yet to publish. __Please read and review. This is a one-shot so far. But if I get good reviews I may add a few more chapters.  
Hope you like it. If not- too bad!_

_Love Heart._


	2. All It Took

_What have I gotten myself into? Why did I do that? Why did I say that? What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself after Draco had left to go find his friends. _Draco_, when did Malfoy become Draco? When did I end up kissing him?

_I am totally screwed! _

I walked out of the classroom in a daze. My lips were still sore, and my hair was askew. I thought over everything that happened, trying to figure out why I did what I did. Then I thought about Draco's actions. As if wondering whether he was polyjuiced.

That would be a more reasonable explanation. Yes, I wouldn't do anything unless I am sure it was him.

_And if it is?_ I don't know! I was thinking every possible explanation when I was stopped in my tracks.

"Miss Granger. Where are the parchment and quills I asked you to get?" Professor Flitwick said.

"What?" I asked confused, my mind filled with other thoughts.

"The parchment and quills, Miss Granger. Surely you didn't forget?" he said sternly.

"Oh, right. Sorry Professor, I was," I tried to think of an appropriate word, "distracted." Yes, that seemed to fit.

"Not very impressed Miss Granger," he said. I looked down at him and blushed.

"Sorry Professor. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"It better not," he said, before walking away.

I stood there for a moment before deciding I need to visit my friends. I walked towards the Gryffindor common room. I used a spell to flatten my hair. I tried to look normal. But how normal could I look after kissing the Prince of Slytherin?

When I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady I told her the password and entered. As I predicted Ron and Harry were sitting at a table in the corner, playing chess. And by the look of the amount of black pieces on Ron's side, he was winning.

I tried to grin as I walked towards them.

"Hey guys," I say, pulling up a chair.

Harry looks up first, Ron still intent at making his next move.

"Hey Hermione! How did you get the password?"

I pointed to my badge. "Head Girl. I know all the passwords to the common rooms."

The Ron's queen knocked out Harry's king, making the end of the game.

"I win. Again," he says grinning, then looks at me. "Hey Hermione. How you been?"

I thought for a moment. "Good I suppose."

"You suppose?" He looks at me.

"Well yeah." I decided to be honest. "There's something that's bugged me today. Something I found out which doesn't make any sense." Okay, not completely honest. But they would both blow up if they found out.

They both stared at me, faces blank. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Something I read in a book. _You _wouldn't understand," I accused them.

"Hey! I totally read books!" Ron protested. I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, fine. I don't read books. It's not going to kill me," He said raising his hands in defeat. Harry and I laughed.

"So what have you been up to lately? I'm totally bored," I said, crossing my legs, making sure, this time that my undies _weren't_ shown.

"Well, Ron has beaten me in every game of chess we've played. But I beat him in quidittch so we're even," Harry laughed.

I grinned at them.

"Let's go outside. I need some fresh air," I say standing up, smoothing out my skirt.

They agree and in minutes we are outside. Thankful, I take a deep breath on the fresh air.

"Ah. Fresh air," I say leaning my head back up to the sun.

"Jeez Hermione. Anyone would think that you never leave the library," Harry jokes, laughing. I punch him lightly on the arm, laughing along.

We walk towards the Black Lake. I was forgetting about Draco, which was good. I didn't want to over think about what was going to happen when we were finally alone.

We sat on the rocks near the waters edge. For a while we just sat there, watching the Giant Squid swim through the water.

Harry spoke first after a few minutes.

"No," he groaned, "Malfoy is here." I stiffened, and sat up straight.

"He doesn't look good does he?" Ron said looking as well. I forced myself _not_ to turn around. But I had too. I groaned and turned to look at him.

He looked the same as the last time I saw him. His hair was still messy and his clothes wrinkled. His face was still pale and gaunt. But instead of the blank expression, and his eyes that hid so much pain he was wearing a bright smile that just seemed contagious.

He was laughing a talking amongst his friends. He looked young and carefree. Despite how I helped him, I couldn't help but feel glad that I made him happy.

"Yeah. You'd think he was depressed or something if he wasn't smiling," Harry said. Stupid boys. Did they notice anything?

_Don't judge them! You didn't see it either!_ I winced.

My movement was not missed by Ron.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Stomach cramps," was my lie. I looked down guilty.

By now Draco has stopped laughing. He looks over at us, as if sensing our presence. He looks lost in thought. He must be contemplating about coming over here.

"No," I mouth at him, "Later!" He nods slightly, so only I can understand what he's doing. I smile at him, half-heartedly. His smile gets bigger.

"Wow, would you look at that. A perfect opportunity to curse at us, and he doesn't even come close," said Ron, obviously astounded.

"That's strange," Harry added. I felt like I was deceiving Draco so I stepped into his defence.

"He's been acting differently for a while. Haven't you noticed?" I ask them. They both turn to look at me, puzzled looks on each of their faces. I roll my eyes.

"Honestly. Do you look at anyone other than yourself? Look at him, his hair is messy, his clothes are wrinkled. And he looks completely care free. And for the first time - happy. I mean, have you ever seen him laugh like that? He's obviously changed," I said, refraining from saying his name, or I might slip and say Draco instead of Malfoy.

They looked back at him.

"No, I haven't noticed. I wonder why," Harry says, scratching his head. I wish _I_ didn't.

"Hmm."

I looked back out towards the water again.

In a few sentences I had screwed up my life- royally.

All it took was a hell of a kiss to make my mind go mushy and say stupid things.

All it took was a kiss to make me fall. Hard.

Now I was trying to get back up.

For the next hour I animatedly conversed with Ron and Harry, not wanting to be there. But not wanting to go where I should.

After contemplating whether I should go back to my dorm or not I gave in. Get it over and done with.

"Guys, I'm going to back to my dorm," I said standing up.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure. I'm just tired. I just need to sit down and relax." They nod, not noticing anything out of ordinary.

_They really are blind_, I think sadly walking back up to the castle.

When I reach the painting, I stand there. Not wanting to go in at all. The old man who guarded the entrance looked at me, annoyed. I sighed.

"_Amor adsoleo absolutio_," I said, and the portrait swung open.

"_Love is perfect_," I murmur. Not always.

As soon as I'm inside a pair of hands grab me from my side and pulls me.

"Wha-" I'm cut off by another set of lips on mine.

He was just as great a kisser as last time. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my hands around his neck.

Draco pushed me against the wall. Too hard, my head hit the wall. Bringing me out of the wonderful sensation, that was kissing Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," I say, while he's busy kissing my collarbone. It feels too good, that a part of my mind says _It doesn't matter! Just keep kissing him_.

"Uhuh," he says. His breath cool against my skin. Then my conscious kicks in. _Do it! Do it or you'll regret it later!_

I take a deep breath, and say the four god forsaken words.

"We need to talk."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth Draco tears himself away from me. All the passion and lust that just a moment ago filled his face, had gone. His face went from confusion, to shock.

I watched his face fall.

Then he fell to the ground in a very un-Malfoy-like manner, his chest racking in sobs.

"No!" he screams at me, tears running down his gaunt face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I tell him, running forwards.

"Why?" he said softly before passing out.


	3. Isnt It Enough

"_Why?" he said softly before passing out._

* * *

"Draco!" I screamed, kneeling before his limp body. I shake him, trying to wake him up.

"Please, wake up. Draco! No, no, no, no!"

He remained unresponsive, his tears glistening on his cheeks. I wiped them away, tears of my own forming in my eyes. I move him to a more comfortable position.

"Draco. Please wake up," I say softly into his ears.

He stirs. I gasp, shaking him again.

"Draco, come on. Wake up."

He stirs again, and then his eyes flutter open.

"Oh thank Merlin!" I say, placing my heart on my chest.

"Hermione," he whispers softly.

"Yes," I reply back to him, caressing his face.

"I love you," he says, closing his eyes. My breath hitches in my throat. Those three words again.

"I know," was the only thing I could manage to say.

"You don't love me," he said sadly, tears falling from his closed eyes.

"No," I said softly. He whimpered and turned his face away from mine.

"Why?" That godforsaken word again!

"Draco, I've only known you for seven years. In all those seven years you haven't been nice to me once. Then just today you kiss me and proclaim your love for me. I couldn't possibly love you. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to know you first, before we rush into anything," I tell him, hoping he we agree. He stayed silent.

"Draco?" I ask. Then I hear a slight snore. I smile softly. He'd fallen sleep.

I pull out my wand, a cast a charm to make him weightless then using "_Wingardium leviosa_," I levitated him to his room. I laid him down on his bed.

I've never been inside his room before. It was almost identical to mine, expect it being red, like mine, it was decorated green and silver.

I left his room, shutting his door softly behind me.

It was only late afternoon so I grabbed a book at random from my shelf. I grinned when I saw which one I picked.

I chose the long, luxurious lounge to read on. I took off my shoes and socks off and stretched my legs. I laid down comfortably and began reading.

"Hermione?" a voice drifted down from the top of the stairs, about an hour later.

"Down here!" I replied back up to him. I heard the thumping of him walking down the stairs.

I sat up on the couch, marking the place in my book, leaving on my lap. Draco had finished descending the stairs and stood at the bottom of them. His eyes zoomed onto the book on my lap.

"_Hogwarts, a History_?"

"It never gets old," I reply back to him, smiling softly. He walked towards me and sat beside me on the lounge. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"You wanted to talk?" he said softly. I swallowed, and placed the book on the coffee table.

"Erm, yes," I replied, uncertain.

"So talk, I'm listening." I looked at him. He looked relaxed, but his voice was strained.

"Okay. I don't really know where to start," I said scratching my head.

"Take your time. I won't interrupt."

"Okay. When I overheard you and Crabbe and Goyle talking earlier today, I didn't believe it. I was totally shocked. I mean, how could _you_ possibly like me? For years you had teased me and called me names. And I _hated_ you for it. I didn't know how to react. But you kissed me. And it was great! My mind was a complete blank, and I was happy. But after you had gone I was wondering what I had done.

"Kissing you was fantastic! The way your lips felt against mine was heaven. I'd never felt anything better. And it was so perfect I had stopped thinking. I didn't think about the consequences of my actions, of my words. I didn't think about how my friends would react if they found out. I just didn't think period."

I took a breath. Draco looked pained, and I felt like a bitch.

"What I said, I meant," I paused, "at the time. Now I can't be in a relationship with you straight away. I can't just forget everything that has happened between us during the years. It will take time before I can trust you, believe you.

"I stopped you because I didn't want to do anything that I might have regretted later on. I don't regret that we kissed. I regret that I didn't notice anything odd beforehand, and I didn't take a chance to know you, to figure out what makes you you!" I said.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were shining.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, wiping his eyes.

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"For not telling you earlier. You deserved the right to know. It wasn't fair on you for me to just put that all on you so fast. You're right. I should have made an effort to try and be friends first. I was just afraid that you would reject me again," he looked at me sadly, "I've never felt such pain. I thought I would surly die without you."

"Merlin, Draco. How could you have lived like that?"

"I don't really know," he said, a puzzled expression on his face. I laughed.

"I'm hungry," I said jumping up, "Let's go to the kitchens."

"Why bother?" Draco said.

"Draco," I whined, " I'm hungry." I pulled at his arm for him to get up.

"What I mean Hermione, is why bother going anywhere when I have my own elf?" Draco said annoyed.

"Oh," I said, sitting back down on the couch.

Draco doesn't move. I roll my eyes.

"Well are you going to call him? I'm hungry here!" I say. Draco just stares at me, then clicks his fingers.

"Muffy." A loud pop sounds and a elf is standing across from us.

"Yes Master Draco?" she asks curtsying her haggard pillowcase dress. Draco looks at me.

"What would you like?"

"I'm craving chocolate." Draco turns back to Muffy.

"We'll have two servings of chocolate cake, a dozen chocolate chip biscuits, chocolate éclairs, a plate of rocky road and," he muses for a second, "a chocolate fountain and strawberries."

With a loud pop Muffy is gone.

Draco looks at me, smiling.

"Sounds good?" he asks me. Then with another pop, Muffy is back and the coffee table is filled with chocolaty goodness. Smells good!

"Anything else young Master?" she asks.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Draco asks me.

"Oh, I don't really mind," I reply, my eyes stuck on the food. I'm almost drooling.

"A jug of pumpkin juice please," he said, then with another loud pop a jug of pumpkin juice was on the table, with two glasses, then Muffy was gone.

"You can eat it you know?" Draco says playfully. I turn to him.

"Really?" I ask. It all looks to good to be eaten. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Yes, really. That's why I ordered it," he says, grabbing a plate of chocolate cake and passes it to me with a fork.

I stare at it. Not only does it have ice-cream, it has chocolate sauce, and cream. I cut a piece with the side of my fork put and bring it to my mouth. I moan it just tastes so good.

Draco just laughs at me, grabbing an éclair.

"It's _so_ good!" I say, taking another bite. Draco takes a bite of his éclair.

"These are quite good too," he says, thoughtful.

We sit there silent, for a minute. After I've finished the cake I groan as I look at all the other food.

"What?" Draco asks me, grabbing a strawberry and dipping it into the floating chocolate fountain.

"I'm going to be so fat after all this! How do you expect us to eat it all?" I say, licking my lips.

"You don't have to eat it all," he said, bringing the strawberry over to me, "here, try this." I open my mouth and bite into the strawberry. I blush and look away.

Too romantic right there.

I swallow the strawberry.

"Good?" Draco asks me, completely unfazed about the moment.

"Very." I nod.

I pick up an éclair and take a bite. It just tastes delicious.

"Quite good? These are great!" I say after swallowing my bite. I greedily take another.

"Slow down Hermione. Everyone would think you haven't eaten in months!" Draco says laughing. I smile my mouth still full of cream and chocolate pastry.

Draco takes a slice of rocky road. He takes a bit and scrunches up his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask my mouth now empty.

"Nothing," he says. I stare at him, eye brows raised.

He sighs.  
"Fine, I was just thinking it isn't as sweet as your lips." I blush and look down. He grabs my chin and pulls my face up pulling it towards him. He leans in, and I do everything in my power to turn my head. As much as I didn't want to.

"Draco," I murmur painfully. He pulls back.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. But if we kiss it's going to be too hard to stop."

"What if I don't want to stop?" he asks me annoyed.

"Draco," I say softly, "I want to kiss you so bad, but it's hard enough as it is to resist you!"

"Then don't resist," he said, grinning at me. _Oh, just kiss him!_ My mind tells me.

"It's not that easy," I whisper.

"Why not?" he said, suddenly angry.

"Because if I start kissing you then I'll never stop. Then I'll end up doing something I'll regret!" I snap at him.

"Sex? That's your excuse? You won't kiss me because you think it will lead to sex?" he said, angry.

"Isn't it enough?" I whisper to him, tears forming.

"Stop acting like a child Hermione! You're seventeen. Stop acting like a vir-" He stops mid sentence, when I glare up angrily.

"Oh," he says softly, all traces of anger gone, "You_ are_ a virgin. Sorry."

"Yes."

"Well how far have you gone?" He asks, curious. I blush.

"Well, today was the first time I've ever tried _that_," I say, softly, one blush leading into another.

Draco just looks gob smacked.

"So you've never groped or been groped before?" he asks me, completely dumbfounded.

"No," I whisper.

"Oh, thank you Merlin!" he said grinning, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" I ask confused, my face still red.

"You're a virgin," he says, still grinning like a madman.

"Yes," I look down, blushing again.

"I'm going to be you're first! I'm honored." He said excitedly. My mouth drops open.

"Excuse me? You said I'm going to sleep with you?" I accuse him.

"No-one. But no-one resists a Malfoy. We _always_ get what we want," he smirks at me. Finally a Malfoy-like gesture!

"Oh my God. This is so embarrassing," I murmur looking down.

"See!" he said, "You don't deny it!" He was still smiling, showing all his beautiful white teeth.

I roll my eyes at him, grabbing a cookie.

"Don't worry," he whispers into my ear, "It'll be perfect." A shiver runs down my back and he just laughs.

I take a bite of the cookie. No surprise there, it tastes just as good as everything else.

Still grinning, he takes another strawberry, coating it in chocolate before taking a bite.

"Sweet but sour."

I laugh at him.

We spent the afternoon just eating the sweet snacks and just talking about whatever filtered through our minds.

We both skipped dinner in the Great Hall as we had eaten so much of the food.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to have a _shower_ then go to bed," I said standing up, emphasizing the word shower.

"Hermione," Draco moans. I laugh, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He moans again then I started to walk away when I'm suddenly pulled back by my arm and my lips land against his. I moan.

He wraps his hands around my waist, so our bodies are pressed against each other. I groan into his embrace. Then all too soon he pulls away.

"See, I have self-control."

I nod, breathless and flushed. I almost ran upstairs to the bathroom and making sure, when I left Draco was no-where in sight.

When I got into bed that night, completely unsure about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_Wooo! Two chapters in one day! Aren't I great?  
__  
Hope you like the new chapters.  
Rememeber to review!  
Constructive critisim is welcome, if you think something  
else needs to be in it. Maybe another pairing or something.  
Advice is welcome. _

_Love Heart_


	4. Connections

_Hey! Yet another chapter! _

_Yay! Not really sure where this chapter will end up, but I'm sure it will be good. Maybe a slight Harry and Ron bashing. I really do dislike Ron. _

* * *

I woke up from the blinding light the next morning I groaned and pulled my bed covers over my head. I tried, in earnest, to get back to sleep. But that was never going to happen so I ended getting up.

My _Tempus_ charm said I had two whole hours before first class. I groaned again. It was _way_ too early!

After my morning shower, the packing of my school bag and the cleaning of my room I gave up. There was still another hour before classes so I decided I could finally make an appearance in the Great Hall.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the portrait and headed towards the Hall.

When I entered it was half full and Ron and Harry were already seated at the Gryffindor table. I grinned at them and walked over.

"Hey Guys!" I said happily, sitting down.

"Hey Herm! You sound happy," Ron noticed, taking a humongous bite of one of his many sausages.

"Yes. I had a _very_ good dream," I smiled, grabbing a few pieces of toast.

"So your stomach cramps went away?" Harry asked after taking a sip of pumpkin juice. I paused, frowning, and then I remembered my lie.

"Oh yes. I got a potion from Madam Pomphrey. It worked just like magic!" I grinned at.

"That's a terrible pun Herm!" He said shaking his head at me. I just laughed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was munching on an apple when the Great Hall opened again. I turned to look, mid bite of my red apple, at the doors and my smile widened.

Draco Malfoy just walked through the doors. But instead of his ruffled clothes and shaggy hair he was back to his Slytherin demeanour. Although his face did still look a little haggard he looked -almost- back to his old self.

His clothes were perfectly ironed, his hair sat perfectly on his head, not a single strand out of place. His Slytherin sneer was already in place as he walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Well he doesn't look that bad _now_," Ron whined turning back to his food, glumly pocking at a piece of bacon.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully. I dropped my apple on my plate and took a sip of juice.

"I wish we noticed earlier," Harry added glumly. I looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

"It would have been easier to tease him, for payback," Harry replied stabbing his egg. I glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him angrily. They both looked at me, shocked.

"What?" Ron spluttered as he'd just taken a sip of juice/

"Kick him while he's down why don't you," I glare at them. I was so loud that the surrounding people turned to look at us.

"What?" I spat at them, and they turned away, their faces obviously saying 'what is her problem?'

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked nervously.

"No. I can't believe you would want to tease someone who _obviously_ already has problems of their own without a couple of other kids pointing out what's wrong with them! Do you ever think how that feels?" I ask, positively fuming, "Of course you do! No-one likes being put-down. So grow up and get over yourselves!"

With that I got up stormed angrily out the Great Hall.

I walked around the corner and stopped. I leant against the wall, talking deep breaths. I had to control my temper. Nasty horrible thing it is.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the wall.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask. I would recognise his voice anywhere.

"Yes," I breathed, my eyes till closed, "Just controlling my temper."

"Why were you angry?" Draco asked, curious. I opened his eyes, and I had to blink a few times. He was right in front of me. Kinda scary.

"You do _not _wanna know," I said softly.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked, grabbing my hand softly.

I sighed. "I got angry at Ron and Harry because they were upset that they didn't notice anything was wrong with you. So they had missed a chance to get even."

Draco looked confused, so I had to explain. I sighed again.

"They wanted to tease you. You know, while you were…" I tried to think a word suitable, "broken hearted, or whatever you want to call it. So I yelled at them for wanting to kick a man while he's down. Needless to say, they were stunned. So I ended up here, then you turned up. Now we've come full circle."

I rubbed my temples, waiting to hear his response. I looked at him and was shocked.

He was smiling. Like a madman.

"You defended me."

"Yes," I sighed, exasperated.

And before I knew what was happening his lips were against mine and his hands caressing my face.

I was too stunned to do anything. Of course when my mind interpreted what was happening, again I was stuck at what to do. Push his away or keep kissing him - which, by the way, felt wonderful.

Before I had a chance to chose he tore himself away from me. I almost whimpered.

_Almost._

He gazed into my eyes and I looked back. His were full of lust, or love. Either one, take your pick.

"I love you," he breathed. Oh yes, his eyes were full of love.

"I know," was my reply once again. Did he know how uncomfortable that made me feel?

Then, as if to break this…moment we were having, the bell rang, sounding the start of classes.

He groaned, and I laughed. I picked up my bag which I had dropped once I had stormed out of the Hall.

"You _have_ got to stop doing that," I grinned at him. He acted in mock disappointment.

"But how shall I ever survive without kissing your sweet, luscious and gorgeous lips?" he protested, pretending to be shocked.

"Trust me. You will," I laughed and started walking towards the dungeons for Potions class. Then I turned around to see him walking behind me. "I only meant in public, I never said anything about not kissing in _private_," I hinted.

His reaction was better than expected. His eyes widened, and staggered a bit and choked on his breath.

I just laughed at him, pleased at how much control I obviously had over him. Just the result of what a few words could do.

Imagine what I could do with a whole day of talking to him!

"You are evil," he said walking beside me. I grinned at him.

"I know!"

"You should have been in Slytherin," he said shaking his head. His platinum blonde hair shook around his head. He looked like someone from a hair commercial or something. Knowing Draco, he probably _did _do modelling. I should ask him one day.

"No, I spend one day liking you and you rub of onto me." I grinned again and continued to the dungeons.

When we arrived we waited silently. I faced away from him, just to make sure that no-one would guess our…friendship? Not quite sure what to call it really.

It's like a love line or something. But the love only goes one way. If that makes any sense. I really don't think it does.

I stood there contemplating this theory when everyone turned up. Ron and Harry stood next to me. I didn't look at them, but they were clearly uncomfortable.

"Hermione?" Ron asked softly. I turned slightly to look at him.

"Yes, Ronald?" I ask. Not kindly, but not meanly either.

"We're sorry. We didn't know you would react that way."

At this point Harry decided to have his say.

"Yes, we're very sorry."

"Well that makes everything better doesn't it?" I asked angrily, sneering at them. They were frozen in shock. "Stop looking at me like that!"

They both quickly looked away, ashamed. _Serves them right._

I crossed my arms across my chest just when Professor Snape decided to turn up.

"In, quietly," he said in his usual deep voice. He opened the door and we filed in and took our places.

I sat as far away from _them_ as possible. But it just wasn't far enough. I grabbed out my books and waited for Professor Snape to give instructions.

"Today we will be making The Draught Of Living Death. I will organise you in pairs," he kept talking and read out the pairs. Ron was paired with Pansy Parkinson; I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling at the look of disgust on his face. Harry was paired with Neville. I almost had to laugh too. I knew Snape did that on purpose.

I listened silently for my name.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." I looked up quickly. Too quickly. I had to massage out the kink.

He looked knowingly at me, as if he knew _everything_. I just smiled sweetly up at him and moved my books to where Draco was waiting eagerly for me. Well, I could tell he was eager. He had a mask of disgust on his face though.

"Malfoy," I said politely placing my book on the table.

"Granger," he said through gritted teeth. _Whoa. _He was really good at acting. I looked at him, shocked.

But I almost laughed. He was scowling but grinning at the same time, if you can imagine Draco doing that. It was totally out of character. His grey eyes were ecstatic. I gazed into them, mesmerised.

"You will have 50 minutes. Instructions are on the board," Professor Snape said, waving his wand to the board where the instructions suddenly appeared, "Go."

The room was in a commotion all of a sudden. Student getting out cauldrons and ingredients.

"He knows doesn't he?" I asked Draco subtly, so no-one else would know or hear.

"Yes," Draco cringed. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You told him?" I asked incredulously. Well incredulously as I could in a whisper.

"Well, almost everyone in Slytherin knows," Draco said, worried.

"How?" I asked totally shocked.

"Well, to make a short story shorter I yelled 'Hermione kissed me' into the Slytherin common room yesterday after you left me," he said nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

I am almost positive my mouth hit the floor.

"What?" Draco asked defensively, "I was happy."

"This is so embarrassing," I said blushing, looking around, and sure enough Pansy was looking at me and grinning. Even Crabbe and Goyle, who by the way, I have no idea got into Potions, looked like they knew.

"Don't worry. They won't say anything. Our house gets much less credit than we should. We're very loyal," Draco said getting up.

"They better not," I grumbled under my breath. Draco laughed.

"I'll get the ingredients and you set up everything else," he said walking towards to storeroom.

"Yes sir," I mumbled and started to set up his brass cauldron. I had everything set up when Draco came back, levitating the needed ingredients.

"Valerian roots, sopophorous bean, and asphodel in an infusion of wormwood," I said, checking off the main ingredients Draco had gotten.

So, for the next fifty minutes I had to endure with Draco Malfoy next to me. It wasn't bad. Just annoying. He thought he knew everything!

"No, you _crush_ the sopophorous bean, the flat edge of your knife," he said grabbing my hands just from cutting it. I glare up at him and he quickly releases me.

"Who has the knife here?" I said holding up my knife in a threatening manner towards him. Draco automatically pulled out his wand from his sleeve to defend himself.

"Trust me. It gets the juices out better than cutting it!"

I lower the knife, glaring at him and start to crush the bean. When I'm finsished I look up at him and smile sweetly.

"Happy now?"

"Not particularly. You still have to knife," he said pointing to it in my hand.

I drop it onto he table and raise my hands in mock defeat. Then he smiles at me. Smiles, one of his breathtakingly beautiful smiles. Its times like these I wonder why he doesn't smile more.

I blush and turn away, adding the _crushed_ sopophorous bean to the potion. Draco then stirred it just like the book explains but adding clock-wise stir after every seventh anti-clockwise stir.

I just crossed my arms, not making comment. I'm glad I didn't because then the potion turned into a light lilac colour. Just the book described. Then, the colour turned as clear as water.

He laid down the ladle and grinned up at me. I looked away.

"Very good," Snape said behind us. I jumped. How long had he been there?

"Thank you Sir," Draco said politely. Snape conjured a small tube and stopper and handed it to us.

"Fill it up, then return it to me with your name's on it. But I shall know it's yours, as it seems to be the only one brewed properly," Snape said before walking away. I swear I could hear him sigh.

Draco rolls his eyes at his back and fills up the tube and places the stopper in. I looked at it our names were etched into the tube. Draco looked at me in surprise.

"Wandless magic?" He asked me in disbelief.

"Um, yeah. I've been practising for ages. Most spells I can do without my wand. Why?" I asked embarrassed.

"_I _can't even do wandless magic! You _have _to teach me," Draco said still shocked.

Inside I was grinning like a madman. I can do something that Draco can't! Hooray!

"Okay," I said pushing back a stray lock of hair behind me ear.

"This weekend?" He asked excitedly. So eager, I noted.

"Um, sure. Why not? After Quidittch?" I ask. Draco looks confused for a second.

"Oh, right. Quidittch match. I knew that. Sure! Can't wait."

I rolled my eyes at him and took our tube to Professor Snape.

"There you go Sir," I said handing it to him.

"10 points for brewing it correctly Granger," he said before walking away. I stood there in disbelief. My mouth was opened in an 'O' shape. Had Snape really just given me points? I staggered back to our table and stared at Draco in disbelief. He just grinned.

"Isn't good to have connections in Slytherin?" he asked me.

I just stared back at the table, shocked. I heard Draco laughing beside me.

This day just couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

_Finally another long awaited chapter.  
(Well I hope it's long awaited otherwise all my hard work would have been for nothing.)  
I really am beginging to dislike Ron. And begining to like Snape. But only just! :P_

_And aren't you all just _loving_ Draco? I am! _

_ that button!  
You know you want to!  
Just one quick review. Only takes 30 seconds._

_Love Heart  
_

_P.S. The intructions for the Draught of Living Death are correct, or close enough. Thanks to my great researching. _


	5. Dessert

_Hey readers! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I've been busy with "Change of Heart."  
But I have finally finished another chapter, which is alot longer than it usually is.  
It has taken me two days to write. So I really hope you enjoy it and keep waiting for the next instalment._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

That weekend for the Quidittch match I was torn in half to whom to cheer for. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

"Good luck!" I said to Draco before leaving the dorm. He pouted at me.

"No good luck kiss?"

"Perhaps," I said contemplating. I walked toward him so our faces were centimetres apart, I leaned towards him, missed his mouth, then his cheek, before I stopped at his ear. "If you win," I whispered in his ear.

"You really should have been in Slytherin," he said pouting again when I moved back. I just laughed. I reached for the door before he grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him again. I was once again in close contact. He leaned toward me and whispered into my ear. "It better be a damn good kiss because I _am_ going to win!"

My heart was beating extremely fast and my breath was faster. He voice had been like music to my ears. His voice just made him sound so delicious.

"That should be against the law," I breathed. He smirked at me.

I turned back around and opened the door, adjusting my uniform before walking out.

I walked in the Great Hall and grinned as I walked towards Harry and Ron who were both in their quidittch outfits already.

"Hey guys!" I said happily sitting down. "Nervous?"

"Pfft. No, we've beaten Slytherin all the time so far." Harry scoffed cutting up a sausage. I grinned and glanced towards the Slytherin table where Draco gave me a subtle smile. Maybe today Draco would have better chance knowing what he would receive if he won.

I looked at Ron, who hadn't replied. He was looking glumly at his food.

"What's up Ron?" I asked, concerned.

"Stomach ache." He mumbled.

"You look slightly green," Harry said taking a closer look as well.

"I'll be better after this is over," he said stabbing his food with a passion.

"Ron! What did the food ever do to you?" I grinned, trying to lighten the mood. I was unsuccessful. All I got was Ron dropped his knife and pushing his food away.

I frowned.

They had to go to the field. I got up with them to head to the stands.

I was walking towards the Gryffindor stands with Lavender and Parvarti when I felt like I was betraying Draco. I shook off the feeling. I knew I would never live it down if I supported Slytherin.

The match seemed to last forever. I was constantly jumping whenever Draco and Harry got close to a collision. Ron wasn't doing to well, he'd let in all the goals except one. But Ginny managed to even the scores making it 40 all.

All of a sudden Draco and Harry were off at breakneck speeds heading towards the Slytherin Goal posts. They were neck-a-neck until a Slytherin beater hit a bludger towards Harry, who had to swerve to dodge it, knocking him off course.

"That's a bludger towards Harry! Great dodge but now Malfoy is closer to the Snitch! That's totally unfair," Luna's voice came from the microphone.

Even from the stands I could see that Draco was grinning. He would win and get a kiss from me. It's was like both his dreams coming true at once. He would finally beat Harry and get a kiss from me!

He circled the Slytherin goals before he reached his hand out and grabbed at the Snitch.

"Draco Malfoy has just caught the Snitch! The game is over! Slytherin win! 190 to 40 points!" Luna groaned through the microphone.

The Slytherin stands erupted and Draco took a victory lap of the field. The rest of the stands groaned. I had to literally restrain myself from jumping for joy. I hid my grin as I put my head in my hands and pretended to groan.

The stands emptied quickly and I ran towards the changing rooms too see Harry and Ron.

They were just coming out.

"Hey guys. That sucks!" I said, rushing towards them.

"Yeah. That's the first time Malfoy has ever beaten me!" Harry sulked. Ron was silent. He was still green.

"I really think you should go to Madam Pomphrey Ron. You look sick!" I said to him.

Ron nodded glumly. "I'll see you guys later," he said and with a half-hearted wave he was walking back towards the school.

We were silent as we walked back up to the castle. I was trying to figure out how to get to my dorm without suspicion.

"I'm going to take a shower and go visit Ron in the Hospital Wing," Harry said, running his hands through his wind-blown hair. Well, that was easy.

"Okay. I need to study a bit. I'll see you at dinner?" I asked him, inwardly grimacing for lying to him. He hugged briefly and headed our separate ways.

"_Amor adsoleo absolution_," I said to my portrait. It swung open and I strode in. I was heading towards my room to change when once again a pair of hands sneaked around my waist, pulling me towards them.

"I believe this isn't the first time you've done that," I smirk at Draco.

"I believe it isn't," he said grinning at me. I looked at him, raking my eyes up and down him, well, the parts that I could see.

His gorgeous blonde hair was wind-blown, making him more breathtakingly beautiful. He was still in his Quidittch robes that were slightly splattered with mud.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I could say the same to you," he grinned at me. I blushed and looked down. All these displays of affection were very overwhelming. Sometimes, it seemed too good to be true. A hand slid away from my waist and pulled my chin up, so I was looking at him. "I do believe you have something you have to give me," he whispered in my ear, his luscious voice making my heart race.

I looked in his eyes and I brought my hands to cup his face and leant in the few centimetres we were separated. I closed my eyes. Our lips met and it was perfect, again. We seemed moulded together, knowing exactly what to do to make it a very enjoyable kiss. Draco brushed his tongue across my bottom lip making me quiver.

I pulled back, regrettably.

"Was that good enough for you?" I asked him, breathless.

"Better."

I grinned at him.

"You'd better go have a shower, get all that sweat off you," I said to him stepping back.

"Care to join me?" Draco asked eye-brows raised. My jaw dropped. I took a moment to regain myself.

"You wish Mister Malfoy!" I said smirking, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aww, you're no fun!" he said sulking.

"Hurry you're but up! Didn't you want me to help you with your wandless magic?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah. I'll be one hour!" he said striding towards the stairs, he paused when he reached there and turned to look at me. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

An hour! He takes longer showers than me!

"Just go!" I said shooing him with my hands.

"Your loss," he shrugged and he walked up the stairs. I shook my head grinning. I walked over to the couch and took off my shoes. I then relaxed and stretched out on the couch. It wasn't long before I was in the Land Of Nod.

I stirred and my eyes fluttered open.

"Oh!" I gasped getting up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Draco was sitting in his arm chair looking at me intensely. He had changed into a pair of dark jeans that hugged his muscled legs and a white button up shirt. He had pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. He looked gorgeous.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping Beauty awakes," he smiled softly at me. I blushed.

"How do you know Sleeping Beauty?" Draco shrugged. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours."

"Shoot! I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me?" I said planting my feet on the ground.

"I liked watching you sleep." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" I received another shrug in reply. "Well do you still want me to teach you wandless magic?"

"Yes!" Draco said excitedly.

"Okay, umm. One minute," I said before running upstairs. My brain was still asleep. Inside my room I grabbed a couple of books on wandless magic before bringing them back to Draco.

"Aww, don't tell me I actually have to read!" Draco whined when I put the books on the table.

"Only the basics," I assured him.

"Good!" he exclaimed walking to the lounge and grabbing one of the books.

"_Wandless Magic by Albus Dumbledore_. Great! He wrote another damned book!" Draco said in disgust.

"You shouldn't speak ill of your elders Draco," I said sternly. He just rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. What do I start with?" He asked flicking through the pages of the heavily bound book.

"That one." I said, pointing to the book in his hands, "Just read the beginning chapter. It just explains the limits and such," I explained sitting next to him picking up the other book.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Draco suggested, putting the book down and turning to me.

"If I knew you were going to be this fussy maybe I shouldn't have agreed to teach you," I groaned.

"Please?" Draco pleaded. How could I say no to those great big gorgeous grey eyes?

"Oh fine!" I grumbled and Draco's face split into a big grin. "Umm, where to begin."

"Start wherever you want."

"Well, to make sure that you know, wandless magic is mostly just used for basic and easy spells. Hard and difficult spells you will need your wand. My first spell without a wand was _Wingardium Leviosa._ Basically you just need to feel the magic within you and bring it out towards the object. Here, stand up." I explained pulling him up and bringing him around the table. "Stay." I moved everything off the table and got a cushion from the couch and placed it in the middle.

"The way to get it is to think the incantation inside you head and think about what the spell does. In this instance I think _Wingardium Leviosa_ in my head and picture the cushion levitating. Watch."

I pulled my right sleeve up and stretched my hand to the cushion, almost a metre away. I focused on levitating the cushion and it rose.

"That is so cool!" Draco exclaimed. I dropped my hand and the cushion fell back to the table with a small "thump."

"Thanks. You try! All you have to do is focus on the spell and the reaction it will give."

"What? So soon?" Draco asked, sounding unsure. I eyed him.

"Sure, why not?"

"Um, okay."

"Oh come on Draco! You're supposed to be Prince of Slytherin and you can't even _try_ wandless magic. Scared?" I teased him. He almost blushed.

_Almost_.

"Not scared. Just cautious so that I won't get it wrong."

"Not everyone gets it their first time. It took me several tries just to get it to wobble" I told him encouragingly.

"Oh. Well, here goes," he said, more bravely this time. He stretched his arm out and looked deeply at the cushion. I looked at the cushion and I saw it move, ever so slightly. Draco must have seen it too as he dropped his hand and looked at me, expectantly.

"That was a good first go! Try again, just focus on your magic as well, like you can feel it running through your veins."

Draco looked back at the cushion and held his arm out. After a few seconds the cushion rose about a centimetre from the table.

"Well that was faster than me!" I grumbled and crossed my arms across my chest. Draco just grinned at me.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm used to being the best at everything," he joked, laughing at me.

"Prat!" I spat and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. I just laughed at him and continued to teach him wandless magic. He had caught the drift of it pretty well, it wasn't long before he could levitate heavy books.

We were both really buggered when it came time to go down to dinner. We were lying on the couch, that we had extended so it could fit both of us comfortably.

"I never knew wandless magic would take so much effort!" Draco exclaimed. I just laughed at him. "Do you have to go to dinner?"

"Yes, I told Harry I'd meet him there," I told Draco who mumbled in annoyance. "I'll tell you what. I'll have dinner in the Great Hall but I'll come back here and have dessert with you."

He turned his head to me and grinned. "Deal."

I swung my legs over the edge of the enlarged couch and got up. I went to my room and quickly changed into a plain black t-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs again.

Draco was still lounging on the couch.

"Are you even going to go to dinner?" I asked him putting my shoes on while sitting on the edge of the couch.

"No. I'm just going to get food sent here," he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh, okay. See you later then," I told him getting up.

"Good bye." With that I walked out of my dorm and headed towards the Great Hall.

I was happy to see that Ron looked and sounded better. It was just a stomach ache after all.

We talked about nothing before Ron started up an interesting subject.

"So has Malfoy been annoying you lately?" he asked. I paused, my fork suspended in mid-air.

"Um, surprising enough, no," I told them, placing my fork back down and taking a sip of juice.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah. He's been ignoring me completely." Unless you call kissing me and trying to get me naked in one day ignoring me, then sure!

"That good then!" Ron said happily.

"Yeah. It gets boring sometimes though. I'll have to visit you more," I told them. I took a bite of a baked potato.

"Boring?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, I have no-one to talk to. I get lonely," I tell them. My voice is clearing saying 'duh!'

The lies to my friends are coming much easier than I would have expected.

"You're always welcome in our common room Herm!" Ron said taking a humongous bite out of his chicken leg.

"Ron please, it's called manners," I laughed at him. He went red and swallowed it.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No worries," I said. He took another bite, a much smaller bite. Harry and I just laughed again.

Again, we talked about nothing. I decided I would go meet up with Draco now. I pushed my plate away and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Well I'm full," I lied.

"What? No dessert?"

Not here.

"No. I'm going to go study." I said getting up. Another lie.

"Aww, Herm. You just like wrecked my night!" Ron whinged. I just laughed at him.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night!" With that I left the Great Hall and walked happily to my dorm.

"Draco!" I yelled walking through the portrait. "I'm back!"

"Up here!" his voiced drifted from the stairs. I walked up the stairs, puzzled. I got to the top of the stairs and he still wasn't there.

"Uh, where are you?" I asked uncertainly.

"In my room," his voice came from the door. I'd never been in his room before and I was curious to see it.

"Uh, hello?" I whispered into his room, popping my head around the door. It was dark inside and I couldn't see anything. I heard didn't hear Draco whisper anything but all of a sudden there was light in the room. Not from any lamps but the numerous candles amongst his room. His bed was no-where to be seen and I saw Draco lounging quite comfortably on a fluffy green quilt.

On the floor and around the room, where all different types of candles, as well as that, the whole room was littered with red and white rose petals.

He had changed into a new pair of dark jeans and into a black silk collared shirt. His hair was shining beautifully in the candlelight. I couldn't help but feel underdressed.

"Come sit," Draco gestured to the space next to him. I walked in slowly, tiptoeing through all the candles and red and white rose petals that covered the ground.

"Wow Draco," I said sitting next to him, crossing my legs.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"I love it! But I can't help but feel slightly underdressed," I told him, looking around the beautifully decorated room.

"Trust me, you could be wearing your daggiest clothes and still look as amazingly beautiful as you do right now," Draco said. I could hear the truth in his words. No-one had ever given me such a great compliment. To hear it from Draco just made it ten times better.

I blushed and looked down. He pulled my chin up with ne of his slender hands so I was facing him.

"You are beautiful. It's nothing to be ashamed of," he told me. I couldn't help but believe his words. Then he leaned in further and his lips touched mine ever so gently. It was so gentle I wasn't even sure he had done it.

"You didn't have to do this," I whispered, still a little bit embarrassed.

"I wanted to. I wanted to prove just how much I love you, and how much your friendship means to me. I wanted to show you that it isn't a joke I made up to make you fall for me and just break your heart when you do. I wanted to show you that this is _real_!" Draco told me earnestly.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything more romantic in my life," I whispered to him, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Good. That means I obviously have no completion and can have you all to my very self!" Draco said happily.

"Don't think you could handle it?" I asked him teasingly.

"I could handle it of course! But now I don't have to waste my time getting someone else out of the picture," Draco explained, brushing my hair back behind my ear. I sighed, content.

"So what's for dessert? This was the reason you did all this right?" I asked him, suddenly ravenous again.

"Your favourite," Draco said simply. Then with a click of his fingers Muffy, his elf, placed a tray of my favourite dessert in the whole world!

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"I have my ways," he said mischievously.

"Chocolate truffle cake!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Yep."

"Where did you get it?" I asked him.

"From France. I had to order it in, it would have taken a few days, but I mentioned I was a Malfoy and they sent it just as you walked through the dorm door," he said, passing me a plate.

"All the way from France!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"Well sure, you deserve the best. I wasn't going to get some crappy British chef to make a French dessert. It would be wrong and defeat the purpose of showing my love," he said grabbing a knife. "So," he said, waving the knife around, "big slice or small slice."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that," I say sarcastically. "Big slice! Last time I had some of this I _was_ in France! That was like a year ago!"

Draco laughed at me and cut a big slice and placed it on my plate. Then he cut himself a slice of the same size. He placed down the knife and gave me a fork. I was about to dig in when he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Wait! I have a toast to make," he said, putting both our plates on the quilt.

"With what?" I asked him, looking around and seeing no type of drink.

"This," he said, clicking his fingers and Muffy appeared once again, this time holding a large champagne bottle and two glasses. "Dom Perignon Vintage 1995 White Gold Jeroboam, extremely rare and expensive."

It even looked expensive. The three litre bottle was black but had steel like covering and engraved was the label. It looked too good to be drunk.

"Wow. Wouldn't be then like a crime to drink it?" I asked uneasy.

"It would be, if I didn't have another bottle at the Manor," Draco said simply, tapping his wand on the cork, which became uncorked. He pored up two glasses and gave one to me.

"I don't really drink, and we're at school," I confessed.

"Just for the toast, if you don't like it, you don't have to finish it, and it's the weekend, and there is no law for Head-Boy and Girl not to have a small drink," Draco said popping the bottle down. He raised his glass, and I did the same.

"To the love of my life, Hermione Granger, a beautiful, young and smart woman, who will go far one day." I blushed and looked down.

"To me," I whispered, clinking my glass against his, and sipping the incredibly expensive champagne. It tasted wonderful, but I was weary not to drink too much.

_Love of my life. _Wow, I was the love of his life. Really wasn't expecting that!

"Now, to dessert!" Draco said, grabbing my glass and placing them on the tray. He passed me my rather large piece of cake and a fork. "Dig in!"

I cut a small piece off the tip and placed it in my mouth and had to stifle a moan. It was so delicious. I saw Draco had to do the same.

"It's simply mouth watering!" I exclaimed, after I had swallowed.

"I know! You have good taste," he complimented me.

"It tastes to much better than I remember," I said, taking another bit.

"Maybe because I'm here?" he hinted grinning at me.

"Perhaps," I said teasingly.

After we had both stopped talking about how delicious the cake really was we began talking about our lives, away from school. Lucky I hadn't taken a sip of champagne when Draco told me his first bit of magic was accidently making his father's hair pink! I was rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

Draco was watching me laughing and he joined in too. After five minutes I was still clutching my stomach and there were tears forming in my eyes from laughter. Once I had regained my self, I looked at Draco and the mental picture of _him_ with purple hair made me laugh even harder.

Draco was looking at me like I was insane.

"What's so funny now?" he asked.

"I just…imagined…you…with…pink hair!" I said, between giggles. Instantly his hands went up to his hair, a look of shock on his face. That only made me crack up even harder!

I don't think I had laughed so much in my life!

After I had calmed down enough to have a normal conversation we started talking about other things. Draco had conjured a lounge so we had somewhere to sit and we were lounging comfortably next to each other, sipping the ridiculously expensive, but delicious, champagne and eating the scrumptious chocolate truffle cake.

We had talked and talked until the early hours of the morning. Conversation seemed to flow easier than expected with Draco. I could be with Draco much more comfortably, and it was good to know that it wasn't always going to be weird and strange.

I don't remember when but I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in for a surprise.

* * *

_Another awesome chapter, I think. But my opinion really doesn't matter because it's the readers who it's for.  
So please review and tell me what you think of it so far.  
Please!  
I love knowing that people have put me on their alert list and their fave stories and authors.  
I love them! I really do! But **REVIEW**! It makes me feel so much better about writing if I know people are enjoying it.  
Please! It'll only take 30 seconds! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Love Heart_


	6. He's A Bomb

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry!  
__I'm am so, from the bottom of my heart, so sorry that I haven't been able to update for so long!  
But hopefully this will make up for the lateness. _

_My sincerest apologizes, once again._

**_But.._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I stirred and my eyes fluttered open. I wasn't sure where I was, it didn't look familiar at all. My eyes widened when I realised I wasn't lying on my bed, but on Draco!

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed trying to get up. I'm lying on Draco! His hands were around my hips in a tight grasp, but not enough for it to hurt.

I tried to get up again, pressing my hands lightly against his toned chest, but the only reaction I got was a grumble and his hands wrapped around my waist more, making me falling back onto his chest with an "Oomph."

Okay, that failed. I closed my eyes and lay against Draco's chest. Okay, it wasn't half bad. That was a lie, it wasn't bad at all. It felt nice. I snuggled closer to him, my hands placed lightly at his chest. I conjured a simple blanket over us and I wriggled off him a little, so I was half on him and half on the couch.

I had to admit, it was very comfortable. Draco was so very very cuddly. I laid my head on his chest and sighed in contentment. My initial reaction of shock and horror had disappeared and now I was resting comfortably.

I was shocked again though when I felt Draco's chest rise faster than usual. Then I heard his musical voice. He was laughing at me!

"What?" I grumbled. I was comfortable!

"Nothing," he said softly, removing a hand from my waist and running it through my hair softly.

"Sure," I said softly, wiggling to get more comfortable. I sighed again, happily.

"I could wake up to this every morning," I heard him say.

"Same," I said softly. Um, okay. Why did I say that? Oh right, I know, because I'm an idiot!

"Really?" He asked me surprised.

"What? You're very comfy, and you are very cuddly," I mumble into his chest.

"Cuddly? I am not cuddly!" He exclaimed, his voice incredulous.

"Yes, you are! You're like my own giant teddy bear, that actually hugs me back," I mumble.

"Great, now I'm a teddy bear." I can almost see him roll his eyes.

"Yes. You're my teddy bear. Who also happens to be a great kisser," I mumble into his chest. I knew that that would make him happy.

"You think I'm a good kisser?" Draco asks me. I open my eyes and rest my chin on his beautifully toned chest, which was unfortunatly covered with his shirt, so I can see him.

"You know you're a good kisser," I tell him and he just grins.

"I know. But I just wanted to hear you say it," he said, lifting his head so he could see me.

"Of course you did." He just grins at me. I move my head back so I'm lying on his chest. "Urgh. I need to get up and have a shower. I need to get out of these jeans." I said wiggling. My jeans were getting really uncomfortable.

"Oh, fine," Draco grumbled. I pressed my hands lightly on his chest; trying to get up but his hand around my waist stopped me.

"Um, Draco, you'll need to let me go," I say softly, a smile on my face. He pouted at me and removed his hand. I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks."

"Can I come?" he asks suddenly when I'm standing.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Have a shower with you."

"That is twice in two days! The answer is still the same. No!" I tell him, my face going red.

"You are no fun at all Miss Granger," he said sulking. I go red again and quickly walk out of the room. I go quickly to the bathroom and shut the door. I lean against it, closing my eyes. I sigh.

A lot of thoughts were running around my head. Last night had been so incredibly romantic. Draco was like everything I'd ever dreamt of, and more. It was like a fairytale. But I wasn't sure if this one had a happy ending.

I knew that if Harry and Ron ever found out there would be hell to pay. They would never understand. They would be too blind to notice how happy I am with him. Oh, Merlin! It sounds like I'm dating him already.

I knew that we were basically dating, unofficially, of course. I mean we can't just be friends if he has confessed to love me and we kiss almost every day. That defiantly _isn't_ just friendship.

I quickly got undressed sighing in content after getting my jeans off and hopped into the shower.

As the water was running down my body I though about Draco and I. Would it make much difference if I just made it official and just went out with Draco? But that term would be wrong. We wouldn't just be 'going out' because it already feels like so much more.

Urgh, that sounds so very corny!

I think that it wouldn't make much difference; perhaps Draco would express our relationship more. But then would that mean he would want other people to know? I wasn't sure if I wanted that. I don't think I would want everyone knowing about our relationship. I think I would want to tell my friends first rather than hearing it as a rumour or by Draco. I think that would infuriate them more.

I'll tell Ginny first, if I have to tell anyone. I think she would be most understanding. Harry and Ron, I wasn't very sure. I had a feeling if Ron and Harry ever found out that they would never understand. They would think something along the lines of 'he's just using you to break your heart. It's just a Slytherin idea of a joke,' or 'he must have drugged you with something because you can't really mean that.' So I knew they couldn't find out for as long as possible.

I sighed, annoyed. My life had been turned upside down. It's been great but I just don't think I'd be able to hide it from my friends for much longer. Perhaps I should ask Draco I if I could tell Ginny about what was happening between us, whatever _this_ is.

I'm so confused now. _This_ is why I have never dated. It was just too darn confusing. I sulked. I didn't even have a (official) boyfriend and I was already frustrated.

I stopped thinking about things that would no doubt make me even more frustrated and annoyed. I tried to have a nice relaxing shower but my mind always seemed to float back to Draco. I tried to stop thinking about him but I was failing- miserably. In the end I found that my mind literally had a mind of its own so I let it drift off to wherever it wanted to go, which, unfortunately, was to Draco.

I washed my hair and then added my magic product that makes it soft and silky, rather than the busy hair I was so used to having. Even since the beginning of the year having curly hair instead of busy I still wasn't used to it.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel tightly around myself, making sure nothing inappropriate was showing, and then I peered my head around the bathroom door. There, as I thought he would be, was Draco. He was leaning against his doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

It was times like these that I was glad that I knew wandless magic. I cast a disillusion charm on myself so Draco would be unable to see me before walking out.

I saw him pout as I opened the door and I heard him mutter "Stupid wandless magic."

I giggled and walked into my room and immediately took off the charm. I got changed into my favourite black t-shirt and my three-quarter length cargo pants.

I went back into my bathroom, Draco was no-where in sight, and started drying my hair otherwise my magic potion would have no effect. I used my wand to produce the hot air because my hair-dryer doesn't work in Hogwarts, unfortunately. I was almost done when I heard a voice from behind me.

"You know, I'm starting to think you are much too smart for your own good."

I chuckled and turned to Draco.

"You realised that just now?"

"Meh," he said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders. I finished off my hair by brushing and just leaving it out.

"So what do you usually do on Sundays?" he asked me as I walked out of my bathroom and headed downstairs.

"Not much actually. It's my 'me' day. I just read and finish off homework, etcetera etcetera etcetera."

"'Finish homework' " he scoffed behind me. "I bet you finished it the afternoon you got it!"

I blush, okay, so I didn't have any homework. No harm no foul. I'm thankful that I'm in front of him so he can't see me blush.

"Granger I know you're blushing."

_Aww damn._

"So?" I ask, finally reaching our lower room.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks, sitting in his green armchair.

"Umm, we can't really do anything Draco. Mortal enemies and such," I informed him, grabbing a book from my bookcase.

"What? Since when?" he asks me, faking surprise and shock. I laugh at him and then his face goes serious. "No, seriously, since when?"

His face was completely masked with seriousness and confusion.

"You are such a great actor you scare me," I laugh at him, sitting back down on my armchair.

"It's a gift," he said shrugging.

"I'm sure," I say before trying to get comfortable. He looks at me and the book in my hands in disbelief.

"You're not seriously just going to read all today?" he asks me, his voice dripping in disbelief and shock.

"Well, sure. It's Sunday, and you haven't planned anything so why not?" I explain flipping to the first part.

"I'm going to have nothing to do!" he whines.

"You'll live," I assure him, grinning.

"No I won't."

"Trust me, you will.

"Okay, so _Frankenstein's _a good book but can't we do something else?" he asks.

"No…wait. Did you just say that _Frankenstein _is a good book?" I ask him, curious.

"No," he said quickly, his eyes widening.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!" he defends himself.

"Ha! You have! You've actually read a Muggle book!" I laugh at him, pointing my finger.

"Okay, I have," he said, putting up his hands in mock defeat. "Is it such a bad thing?"

"No, it's a good thing. A day of rejoicing," I grin, loving the moment.

"Okay, okay. You've had your fun. You can stop teasing me," Draco grumbles.

"But it's oh, so fun," I admit, grinning like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"I'm going to have a shower," he mumbles, getting up and heading up stairs.

I laugh and turn to my book. After the letters from _Robert Walton_ and the first chapter in _Frankenstein _I started getting very uncomfortable so I moved over onto the lounge. But with the comfortablitly of the couch and the lack of sleep I actually got last night it resulted in me falling asleep.

When I woke I was on top of my bed in my room. I rubbed my eyes, getting the sleep from my eyes. I looked towards the window and it seemed that the sun was coming from the west, indicating it was either late afternoon or early evening.

I get up and stumble downstairs where Draco is sitting on the couch reading _Frankenstein_. He looks up at the sound of my entry and quickly tries to hide my book.

"Don't worry, I saw it," I mumble, sitting next to him. He pouts.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask him, stretching.

"A few hours, it's 5:30 now."

"Merlin! I've lost the whole day," I exclaimed, surprised.

"Well technically we only lost a few hours because we didn't actually get up till midday," he stated, marking his place in my book.

"But its 5 hour's I've lost!" I complained.

"And what exactly would you have done?" he asks, turning to me.

"Umm, read, lounge around," I said, "Oh, I guess I didn't miss much then." I look at Draco and see him rolling his eyes. "I hope you weren't bored."

"I wasn't, I went and saw Pansy and Theo. Then I started reading _Frankenstein_," he said holding up the said book.

"Oh right. Did you carry me up to my room?" I asked him, scratching my head.

"Umm, yeah. I hope you don't mind," He replies wearily.

"No. Thank you."

"You hungry?" Draco asks.

"Ravenous," I replied, just realising how hungry I actually was.

"Great! What do you feel like?" he asks, lifting his hands, about to click and summon Muffy.

"Umm, Draco, I wouldn't mind just eating in the Great Hall. I'll have to explain to Harry and Ron why I wasn't at breakfast or lunch," I told him, praying he wouldn't get mad.

"Oh," he said, looking slightly crestfallen. "That's okay; I suppose I better make an entrance."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I ask him, wondering if he was just acting to fine with it.

"No, of course you should go see your friends."

Okay, I'm in the clear.

"Thanks!" I say happily, racing up stairs to fix my hair. Oh, Merlin! It was bushy again! I groaned, getting my bush and putting it in a simple ponytail.

"You coming?" I ask him at the portrait entrance. Draco hadn't moved from the spot where I left him.

"Sure, later. Just so it doesn't look strange," he said, looking over his shoulder to me.

"Okay, see you later tonight Draco," I replied, walking out my dorm and towards the Great Hall.

I walked through the doors and headed to Harry and Ron who were already seated and eating.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, taking a seat.

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" Harry asked, placing his cutlery down.

"Oh, that. Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night so I didn't wake up till midday. Then I feel asleep on the couch after my shower," I replied, loading up my plate with baked potatoes, roast beef and carrots.

"Why didn't you get much sleep?" Ron asked, after swallowing a massive bite out of a chicken leg.

"I was reading a really good book and I just couldn't seem to get to sleep," I replied, cutting up a baked potato.

"Oh, okay." Harry said, satisfied with my lie.

"Wait, you fell asleep on the couch?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" I asked him.

"With Malfoy in the same dorm? Are you crazy? Are you sure he didn't place a charm or spell or something on you while you were asleep?" Ron asked. His voice was half questioning how sane I was, the other half was questioning my stupidity.

"Ron I'm sure Malfoy didn't do anything. I haven't seen him all day," I replied, hating for lying to my friends.

"Are you positive he didn't jinx you?" Ron asked earnestly.

"Yes, Ronald. I'm sure he didn't do anything to me," I asked, getting annoyed.

When would Ron grow up and realise Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy.

As if on cue, Malfoy strode through the Great Hall doors and started heading towards his table. You could basically _see_ the authority and power coming from his black jeans and green collared shirt. Okay, when he looked like that (which was all the time) he did seem like a bad guy that was full of mystery and authority.

"I wouldn't trust him," Ron grumbled.

"Ron, drop it!" Harry said, obviously getting annoyed. "If Hermione said he didn't do anything he didn't do anything!"

"Fine, I was just…," Ron said softly, trailing off his words when he saw me and Harry getting angry.

Well, I suppose he wouldn't take the news about Draco and us too bad then. Oh Merlin! There I go again, thinking like we're already dating. But seriously, if he can admit that he might not have done anything (which he defiantly didn't) he might not react so badly about us. If Draco and I ever became an 'us'.

We were silent for the rest of dinner, Ron silently fuming. Harry seemed content enough with us not speaking. I was just annoyed at Ron. If he reacted that way just because I fell asleep on a couch imagine what he would do if he ever saw us kissing, or doing any totally inappropriate for 'mortal enemies' to be doing.

I sighed and picked at my treacle tart, suddenly not hungry.  
"Are you okay 'Mione?" Harry asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just not really hungry anymore. I think I'm going to go," I say softly, placing my fork on my plate next to my uneatened treacle tart.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow?" Harry replies.

"Yeah, of course," I say getting up, "See you." I wave at them, Harry waves back and Ron only grunts. How annoying. I sigh and started walking out of the Hall. I could feel Draco eyes on my as I walked through the doors. I knew that he would be coming after me soon, trying to see what's wrong.

_Goddamn stupid Ronald Weasley! _I think as I walk through my dorm door. Couldn't he just accept that Draco obviously didn't do anything to me?

I collapse on the lounge and groan. I'd landed on _Frankenstein_. I chuck it on the floor, not caring if I creased it. I close my eyes and think, think many different things. I think why Ron couldn't just get over past grudges over those he knows little about. I think about why Harry could just trust me with my judgment of Draco. Perhaps Sirius's death had made him think that some people might deserve a second chance. But then again, that didn't make much sense as it was Draco's aunty Bellatrix that had killed Sirius in the first place. Either way I was grateful for trusting me.

Lastly, I was thinking about Draco. How would he react if I wanted to tell someone else us, together or not?

As if knowing I was thinking about him, again, he walked through the dorm door and started racing upstairs.

"I'm done here." I see him come back into view at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked straight away, rushing to me.

"Ron."

"What's the Weasel gone and done now?" he asked, rolling his eyes at the mention of Ron.

"He thinks that you did something to me when I was asleep on the couch," I told him wearily.

"Ah, so you didn't tell them I carried you upstairs to your room?" he asks, sitting on the ground beside the couch.

"Of course not! Imagine the reaction I would get! Ron would probably go straight over to you and try to curse you on the spot!" I exclaim.

"I didn't do anything to you," he said, as if making sure I knew that.

"I know that!" I said rolling my eyes, "It's Ron that doesn't. He kept going off about how he was sure you cursed or hexed me or something. It's very annoying."

"Stupid Weasley," he muttered under his breath, "What did Scarhead have to say about it?"

"Nothing actually," I said, frowning slightly, "He actually defended me. He said that if I said you didn't do anything you didn't do anything."

I believe it was then that his jaw was on the floor. Gracefully as he could he picked it back up and tried to act normal. "Potter actually defended me and you?" He asked in complete disbelief.

"Basically."

He was silent, his eyes wide, still in a state of shock.

"Wow. I would never have expected that," Draco said, looking at me dead in the eyes. "Maybe he isn't the bastard I picked him out to be after all."

I shoved him playfully on the arm. "Prat." He just grins at me.

"So our dear old Ronald Weasley is annoying you?"

"Yes. It's so annoying. He can't get over the grudge against you!" I say annoyed.

"Right. So what are you going to do?" he asks me.

"I don't know. I know he would react very badly against anything between the two of us. I know that something is going to leak out sooner or later. I just want to be around him when he finds out," I say exasperatedly.

"So he is a very big problem."

"Yes, a very very big problem. He's like a bomb and his time is running out," I say. Draco looks confused at my world of a bomb. "It's an explosive device that blows up after a countdown," I explain.

"Oh yeah. So he's a bomb."

"Oh yes. A big bomb."

So I had one friend who defended me and one who could blow up at any second.

_Great!_

That was sarcasm by the way, ust in case you didn't realise.

* * *

_I really hoped you liked it otherwise all your waiting around was for nothing._

_So hopefully I can update sooner. Alot sooner._

_So, good-bye, until another entry.  
And remeber, REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!_

_Love Heart_


	7. Slaps And Revelations

_Another instalment after weeks of writers block this is what I produced. Hopefully I wont have you waiting so long next time.  
**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The few following weeks passed quickly. It was strange how once every couple of days my lips would suddenly be pressed against Draco's. Okay, I wasn't complaining. At all. I just hated lying to my friends.

There hadn't been any rumours going around about us, thank Merlin, so it meant that the Slytherin house were keeping it secret.

Ron was still being a pain in the arse. I tried to refrain from mentioning Draco at all but somehow teachers seemed to partner myself with Draco…a lot. It made it incredibly difficult to pretend that I still hated him when I felt happy just being around him. Ron would always grumble and complain, but I think he seemed to have gotten the message that I don't want to hear about it. But it never stopped him from being angry. I felt like he was being _way_ too obsessive. I had to admit, it got me a little worried.

When ever Draco and I got placed together I would pretend to be annoyed and frustrated but it was never the case. Professor Snape _always_ put Draco and me together. It made me wonder if he was just waiting for us to drop our guard. Draco, of course, was brilliant at pretending to be mean and hateful. But even when we passed in the corridors and he called me "Mudblood" just to keep up the image, there was no real venom in his voice. He looked the part of a stuck up snob who hated anyone below him, so he _looked_ like he hated me but every now and then I could see him watching me and when I notice he always gives me a small smile. Automatically he brightens my day.

I'm not lying to myself, pretending that I don't have feelings for him, I do. I'm just trying to figure out what to do with them. I don't _love _him.

I've read so many stories about love and romance, about how it's such a beautiful thing. They say that you just _know_ when you love someone. Everyday I wake up thinking "maybe today will be the day," but at the end of the day I just don't feel that spark that all my favourite stories described. I'm not implying that I don't believe love exists but was it always so confusing? Did people in love question their feelings? Did they ever wonder if they really were in love or did they just trust their head, and their heart, I suppose.

I guess I'm just being cautious. There is still a part of me that wonders if he is just lying. Maybe that's why I'm so confused. I don't want to fall for the wrong person. I want to be absolutely positive.

Draco was being as charming and loving as he always was. It wasn't rare when I awoke to find flowers in my room or compliments lying on my pillow. He did many romantic things but I always wondered if maybe he would give up. As if, one day he would realise he didn't have a chance, or I would never give in. Although the thought nagged me inside I never told him my worries. He'd probably call me insane and kiss me till I was senseless, not matter how appealing that sounded.

My head was always swimming with questions and thoughts that drove me insane.

The weekend coming up was another Quidittch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, one Ron was frantic about winning. I was sitting between Harry and Ron the morning of the game and they were psyching each other up.

"Harry we have to win this!" Ron banging his fists on the table, making me jump.

"Of course we will, Ron. Calm down," Harry said taking a sip of juice.

"How can I calm down? We'll never hear the end of it if they beat us again. We have to win! It was hard enough them beating us once," Ron explained. He was a really bad loser.

"Ron, calm down. Just focus and we'll do fine," Harry said and Ron took a deep breath. I just continued eating my breakfast when Draco and the rest of the Slytherin team made an appearance at our table.

"So Potter, I hope you don't get too excited about this game. You know that we will win...again," Draco added as if an afterthought. I hide my grin. It was funny to see Draco making snide remarks to Ron and Harry. Although it made me a bit nervous to look behind Draco and see the rest of Draco's team sneaking looks towards me. Their faces saying "What does he see in _her_?" but I brushed it off.

"Malfoy, just go away. Otherwise you'll only look worse when you lose!" I retorted, pretending to be annoyed and angry. Draco jerked his head up to mine and glared into my eyes. It was hard to pretend to be angry when his eyes were gorgeous.

"I don't think I asked you Granger," He said with hate, "You filthy little Mudblood."

I stared into his eyes and pretended to be hurt. Okay, I was hurt. I hated when Draco was a too great an actor than he should be. The insult still hurt me. Would I never be accepted?

"Malfoy, just leave. Please?" Harry said, then turning his head back around to me and put his arm around me shoulder.

Draco obviously saw my real hurt and from the corner of my eyes I saw shock. Then he turned on his heel and started walking towards his table.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm fine," I said to Harry who looked a little unconvinced. He kept sneaking side glances at Draco who was laughing and eating with his friends.

After about ten minutes Ron, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the team walked out of the Great Hall towards to the pitch for warm-ups. The Slytherin team left shortly after. Then slowly the Great Hall started empting. I was one the firsts ones to leave and I took a place in the Gryffindor stands.

Then when the stands were all full and both teams were ready Madam Hooch was in the middle of the field. She said her usual speech "I want a nice clean game," released the Snitch. I could already see Harry and Draco's eyes zooming onto the tiny gold ball, then she picked up the quaffle and threw it into the air. The game had begun.

Luna was speaking from the microphone. She was trying hard to focus on the game but every now and then she'd get distracted.

"Ohh. What a pretty cloud. It looks like a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack. How amazing," Luna said dreamily, looking up at the sky.

"Another 10 points for Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said pushing Luna out of her dreamland.

"Oh, sorry! Its 200 points to100 points. Gryffindor are in the lead!" Luna said, getting back on track.

Then Harry and Draco were zooming around the pitch, dodging, ducking and swerving for which could only be the Snitch. They took off like a couple of bullets around the pitch. They seemed neck-a-neck when the Snitch made a dive and went downwards. Harry stumbled and Draco did a spin dive. He twirled and all of a sudden his hand went up in the air, a fist enclosing the Snitch. The Slytherin stand erupted and I felt a pang of sadness for Ron. He would be unbearable.

"Slytherin have caught the Snitch! Slytherin win," Luna said unenthusiastically.

Draco and his team made a few victory laps of the pitch, his face simply glowing in pride and glory. Ron, however, had descended quickly, fuming.

"Uh, oh," I whispered to myself and tried to get off the stands as quickly as I could. I raced down to the pitch where Ron was arguing with Harry and the rest of his team. Madam Hooch was getting the balls back together and didn't realise the yelling and fighting being done on the middle of the pitch.

"They cheated!" Ron was yelling when I was running over to them, "They cannot have beaten us twice in a row! It's ridiculous.

"Ron. Malfoy didn't cheat! I just wasn't expecting it to go down. He won fair and square!" Harry said, explaining it to him.

"He couldn't have! He foul played!" Ron retorted angrily.

The Slytherin team were now descending the air towards us.

_Oh shit._

"Ron stops it!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. "Yes, they won! And it totally sucks! Get over it!"

"Why are you defending him?" He screeched at all of us.

"Ron, listen, they won! Get over it! Malfoy didn't cheat! He couldn't have, so calm down!" I yelled at him.

"He's not a bloody saint 'Mione!"

"I know that! But that doesn't make him a cheater!" I retorted back to him. Draco pushed me lightly out of the way so he was right in front of Ron.

"Well, well, well. The Weasel Bee can't stand that I beat him, again," Draco replied, boasting.

"You mean cheated!" Ron spat at him.

At this point I was wondering where the teachers were.

"I'm not a cheater! I won because Potter let his guard down! He was the one that missed the Snitch. So maybe you should be blaming him instead of blaming me for cheating!" Draco replied angrily through gritted teeth.

I cut Ron off before he could embarrass himself any longer.

"Ron, stop it! Don't be such a bad loser! Draco won _without _cheating! You should be gracious in defeat, not yelling at your opponent!" I yelled at him. I gasped a little at me slip-up. I saw Draco still, but no-one else seemed to notice.

"Why are you defending him? He's a Slytherin!" He yelled at me.

"Because you're being incredibly stupid!" I screamed at him.

I didn't know what was happening but all of a sudden I was stumbling backwards. I staggered around in a daze before falling down. It was then I felt the stinging pain on my left cheek. I rose my hand to my cheek and could feel the blood pounding around it.

Ron had slapped me!

My eyes watered and I saw everyone looking at me and Ron in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, getting up. I stole a glance at Draco who looked shocked and angry at the same time.  
Then I ran. I ran from the pitch back up to the castle, tears running down my face. My cheek felt like it was on fire. I didn't stop to listen to all the people yelling at me. I ran though the castle and raced to my portrait covering my dorm. I looked up at it and they opened it without asking the password. I must look terrible. I ran up to my room, two steps at a time and collapsed on my bed in a fit of tears. I held onto my pillow and sobbed. My face still hurt but that wasn't the pain. It was Ron's outburst of anger that he actually lashed out at someone. I just happened to be standing in the road.

Shortly after I heard pounding on the stairs at someone up the stairs. I looked up and through bloodshot and teary eyes I saw the blonde outline of Draco. He ran to me and I clung to him like my life depending on him. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Draco murmured, rubbing my back.

"I-I can-ca-can't believe he hi-hit me!" I choked out, stammering.

"I know. I just want to rip him into little pieces. I cannot believe he even laid a finger on you. I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling me closer.

He just held me and I felt safe, safer from everything and everyone. But most of all, I felt loved. Draco didn't need all the roses and romantic desserts and expensive wine, he just needed to be here. He just needed to be with me, and keep me safe.

Soon my crying stopped and I was only sniffling.

"Thank you," I whispered to Draco.

"For what?"

"For being here."

He looked into my bloodshot eyes and just held me tighter. Draco let go of me for a moment and pulled my shoes off so I could be more comfortable. Then, he picked me up, bridal style and carried me downstairs to the lounge. We lie together and just snuggled up. We didn't need to talk, it would have ruined the perfect moment.

In the silence I wondered maybe I was tricking myself into waiting for the day I found the spark that all the stories said you had to have to be in love. But now, as Draco's arms enveloped me I realised I was content. Nothing else seemed to matter and that seemed like a revelation in itself.

My perfect moment ended when I heard someone yelling my name from outside. I got up and Draco gave me once last hug before grabbing a book and sat on his armchair and pretending to read. I gave him a weak smile before opening the door. I wanted to slam the door right back on their faces but Ron's arm stopped me.

"What do you want?" I whispered. I'll be truthful, I was scared. Ron and Harry was both standing in front of me, Harry looked uneasy and Ron just looked upset.

"To apologize."

"Well I don't accept it!" I whispered angrily back, tears forming again. Ron just looked heartbroken.

Then, Harry stepped in.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you about something important," Harry said shyly. I wiped my eyes and gestured for him to come in. Ron took a step forward but as soon as Harry was inside I slammed the door on a crestfallen Ron.

Harry walked forward, looking around to dorm, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Draco on his arm chair, pretending to read.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" he asked, giving me a side-long glance. I shrugged.

"Oh, Potter. We'll this _is_ my dorm," Draco replied as if Harry was stupid.

"Well why aren't you in your common room having a House party or something?" Harry asked.

"But I've already beaten you," Draco said simply and Harry flushed.

"Umm, let's go up to my room Harry," I said motioning for him to walk up stairs. I give Draco a worried look. Draco just shrug's. He obviously doesn't think anything of this mysterious talking business with Harry. I open the door to my room and he takes a seat on my bed while I pull up my chair from my desk.

We sat in awkward silence before I broke the ice.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask. Harry just looks nervous.

"Okay, I'm promise not to get mad?" he asks shyly.

"Of course."

"Okay, but this is going to sound really insane and you're going to think I'm absurd for even thinking about it but it's been bugging me for ages and I really need to ask you," Harry said quickly, slurring his words together.

"Harry, what? Spit it out," I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you dating Malfoy?" He says quickly.

My jaw drops open. _Oh shit!_ I open and close my mouth like a goldfish. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Well, it's just because you've always been defending him and I've noticed you always seem to leave the Great Hall one after the other. You've also been defending him a lot which you would never have usually done. You don't even get mad when you are placed together in classes, you don't make a fuss. I've also seen," Harry continues.

_Oh, shit. How much more could he have seen?_

"You two sharing smiles and grins when you think no-one's watching. Malfoy's insults to you seem forced. But there is no real malice behind them. Like this morning when he called you a Mudblood and he saw how genuinely upset you were he looked shocked and left. Before he would have only continued teasing you more. Then when Ron hit you," Harry kept going, but I winced when he mentioned Ron, "I saw shock and anger on his face. Then a few minutes after he literally _ran_ from the pitch. I thought he was sick but just then when I saw him downstairs I realised he must have come to you."

I stared at him and said nothing. What could I have said? '_Oh, yes. I'm falling for one of your worst enemies and the person who's teased me the last seven years.' I don't think so!_ He just looked at me sadly, and he must have noticed that I didn't even try to tell him otherwise and must have seen my silence as saying that what he just said was true.

He sighed and looked down, then looked up at me, and stared into my eyes.

"Are you happy?" He asks sadly.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Are you happy with Malfoy?"

"Oh, we aren't together," I say quickly, and Harry's face screws up in confusion. "We aren't really together, officially. Like, we flirt, like _a lot_ but we aren't dating. Officially," I tried to explain.

"So, you are together?"

"Unofficially."

"But you are happy with him?"

"Yes," I said, blushing.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this," he murmured to himself before saying "Then I'm happy for you."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm happy for you. A war is inevitable 'Mione, and if Malfoy makes you happy I'm glad you can share some good memories with him. We never know how much time we have left," Harry explained.

"So you aren't mad or angry?" I questioned him.

"Well, Malfoy wouldn't be my first choice for you, but if he makes you happy than I have no problem with him. But," Harry said getting all 'protective big brother' on me, "If he ever hurts you he'll be answering to me!"

"Draco would never hurt me," I said softly, shaking my head.

"I'm just saying."

"Thank you for being supportive," I say, my eye watering.

"Aww, come here," Harry said holding his arms open, and I hugged him.

"So tell me, is Malfoy really a self-centred pompous arse and jerk who think he's superior to everyone,?" Harry asks me after I let go of him.

"No, well, not all the time," I muse, laughing.

"Really? Wow."

"How long have you known?" I asked him, the mood getting serious again.

"After the day you said you feel asleep on the couch. I started looking closer because hexing you seemed like something he _would_ do. That's when I noticed that you _always_ defended him and I also noticed that Pansy seemed to be giving you quite a few death stares at you. I suppose she's jealous," Harry laughed.

"Wow. You're really observant," I exclaimed, "But Pansy is happy if Draco is happy so she won't do anything to me."

"I'm not so sure," Harry said sceptically. Then we looked at each other, and both started laughing.

"But you can't tell Ron,"

"Of course not! I'm not an idiot!" Harry said hotly.

"Or Ginny."

"Why not Ginny?" Harry asks.

"I want to tell her myself," I said.

"Of course," Harry said, understanding.

"Thank you, again."

"Stop thanking me!" Harry said a little bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I said shyly. Harry just rolled his eyes at me and then we both laughed.

"So are you going to introduce me?"

I made a face at him saying "what are you on?"

"I mean, I don't want to be an enemy of the guy my best friend is dating," then he frowns, "Unofficially."

"You want to make emends?" I ask happily.

"Yes. If he's good enough to be _unofficially_ dated by you he must be doing something right," Harry explains.

"Alright. I'm not completely sure what he will say, but sure," I said uneasy.

We both get up and we walk downstairs.

"Draco?" I call as I'm walking down.

"Yes?" We hear him say.

"I need to tell you something." Then I'm at the bottom of the stairs and Draco is standing up and eyeing Harry behind me.

"What?" he asks suspiciously.

"Harry figured it out."

Draco just stared at us both.

_Oh, no._

* * *

_Haha. Evil cliffy. You'll just have to wait to see what he says! I'm so evil.  
Tell me what you think of the story so far._

_**REVIEW!  
**Love Heart..._


	8. I Love You

_Another chapter...finally. yes, very sorry for the wait. But I hope this meets your standards.  
Will try to update more quickly._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I stared at Draco whose face was blank.

"Draco?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to say something?" I ask.

More awkward silence.

"How did you figure it out?" Draco suddenly asked Harry.

"I just looked," Harry said uneasily.

"You just looked?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I just noticed things. I looked when Hermione would leave the Hall then you used to always leave shortly after. She called you by your first name earlier too. She was always defending you but most of all, she just seemed happier," Harry explained. He was still uneasy.

"I don't see you yelling and screaming at me," Draco replied. We all exchanged confused faces.

"Why would I do that?"

"Um, maybe because I love one of your best friends." At these words I couldn't help but blush. "Who I've hated for the past 6 years?" Draco stated.

"I wouldn't do that," Harry said shaking his head, "I know Hermione is happy with you, although I can't say that she picked the best person, but if you make her happy I do not have any right to tell her that she can't be with you." Harry said, feeling slightly less anxious.

"Potter, calm down, I'm not going to hex you," Draco said, grinning. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"You aren't?" Harry asked, not believing him.

"Of course not, Hermione would probably hex _me_," Draco said walking over to us. I rolled my eyes at him, to which he just grinned.

"So you are fine with everything?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, a war as you know in inevitable. You both deserve to be happy, for as long or short amount of time you have," said Harry seriously.

"Thank you," Draco replied sincerely.

"Truce?" Harry asked, holding out his hand. Draco eyed it suspiciously before accepting it.

"Truce."

I stared wide-eyed at this strange occurrence of events. Okay, I was _not_ expecting _that._

"I'm still not going to forgive you for beating me, twice," Harry added, as an afterthought.

"Hey, what can I say? Practise makes perfect," Draco replied, boasting. Then his face turned serious. "But I'll never, ever, forgive the Weasel for even laying a finger on Hermione!"

Harry's face turned hard. "I know. I have to get him back for that. He's not going to touch 'Mione again."

"I should think not. I wanted to pummel him there and then, when he hit her," Draco replied harsh, his hands were making fists as he spoke.

"I think some more secretive payback will be necessary," Harry said suspiciously.

Okay, this conversation was getting out of hand. I needed to stop them before they decided to make Ron have to join the Headless Hunt or something.

"Okay, guys?" I stepped in. They were a bit taken aback. Obviously they had forgotten I was there. "As much as I love that you don't want to tear each others limbs off, and as much as I want Ron to suffer, who I believe is still standing outside the door. Can you two please break up your little bonding session?" I asked.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry, I'm sure you want to celebrate Malfoy," Harry said.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Draco replied with a smirk on his lips. He sent a suggestive look my way. I blushed and turned to Harry who was a deep shade of green.

"I said I was happy for you. But if you ever get into details, I may have to reconsider that 'no hexing' thing," Harry replied finishing off his statement with gagging noises. Draco laughed.

"Okay, save the Ronald bashing for later please?" I asked, trying to pull Harry away from Draco. I feared them together could be lethal.

"Okay, serious planning is needed anyway," Harry replied, walking towards the door.

"I am _so _helping you!" Draco said, excitedly. Wow, they were getting along already.

"Oh no!" I said dramatically. "I can already see all the evil things he's planning."

Draco showed a look of mock hurt, and then we all started laughing. How odd the scene would have looked from an on-lookers perspective.

A Slytherin is in love with a Gryffindor who's Muggleborn and the Slytherin just made a truce with the other Gryffindor who hated each other for the past 6 years.

Yes, how very strange indeed.

"I'll be coming around later, okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure, sure," I replied. Obviously he didn't want to interrupt us. Not so smart.

"Or maybe tomorrow. Just don't fall asleep on the couch," Harry winked and grinned. Ah, much better! Smart boy!

Draco looked confused.

"Okay, Sherlock. Out you go," I replied, pushing him towards the door.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," Harry replied rolling his eyes.

He opened the door and I quickly shut it after I saw Ron getting up from the ground he'd obviously been sitting on for the last half-hour.

I sighed in relied and turned back to Draco.

"That went much better than expected," I said softly.

Draco wrapped his arms around me and once again I felt safe and loved.

"Yes. Perhaps Potter isn't as bad as I thought he was," Draco said pondering.

"How were you going to celebrate?" I asked smirking; pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Well," He said, his breath ghosting my ear, "I was planning on having my wicked, wicked way with you."

I snorted. "There will be no havings of 'wicked, wicked ways,' of anybody this evening," I replied a small smile on my lips.

"Oh," Draco replied, frowning slightly and sounding truly disappointed.

"Isn't just being with me enough?" I asked innocently.

"Of course. But a kiss wouldn't be too bad either," he whispered suggestively.

I grinned at looked up at him, licking my lips. I saw his eyes zoom onto them. We seemed to be kissing a lot lately, I mean, more than usual. We had been kissing so much we seemed to have found each others secret spots. Draco always moaned when I run my tongue across his bottom lip. He found out that I trembled when we sucked on _my_ bottom lip. We were learning and the feeling we got was amazing.

Our lips went once more, starting out a soft peck, a mere brush of the lips. But like most of our kisses, it heated up quickly. Our hands were roaming over each others bodies quickly and we were producing a lot of body heat. Draco's hands finally ended up entangling in my hair. My hands were roaming up and down his toned and slightly sweating chest. Draco's mouth moved from my lips and up my jaw line to my earlobe, then down my neck, sucking on a particular sensitive spot I never knew I had.

I had to stop, because although the feeling of Draco's body pressed up against to mine I had to stop it before we go _way_ out of hand.

I pressed my hands lightly on his chest and pushed softly. Our lips broke contact and I found myself gasping for air.

"We need to stop," I said breathlessly.

"Why?" Draco whispered, his lips trailing down my neck.

"Because we're getting out of hand," I replied, gasping from the feeling that was erupting from my body.

"Why? I can tell you want it. I want it. We are two hormonal seventeen year olds. It's bound to happen," he whispered huskily.

"Not now," I muttered angrily, taking a step back. Okay, very frustrated. We had to take things _slow_.

Draco looked startled, and then hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Then he turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"Shower," he replied in a monotone and continued walking up the stairs.

Oh shit. I had royally screwed things up. What had I done? I started pacing the room, muttering under my breath about every thing that just happened.

What was I supposed to do now? Should I finally take him up on his offer? Or would he still reject me? Maybe I was frantic because I didn't want to lose him. But maybe I was upset because I thought sex would ruin what we already had.

Merlin! I think I'm having an epiphany! All of a sudden everything seemed to fit in place. All of a sudden I realised why whenever I was in his arms I felt safe. Whenever I was upset he was always there! He's always the first thing I think of when I wake up he's the last thing to cross my mind before I fall asleep.

He was always on my mind, because, well because I loved him. I loved him! I couldn't believe it. I was in love with Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin! I stopped in my tracks. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor.

I smiled to myself. Draco was my missing piece. I was complete. And then, my epiphany was ruined when I realised that Draco was obviously upset and angry at himself. I thought to myself, trying to get him to talk to me again because I was guessing that he obviously didn't want to see me any time soon.

I had to think of a plan. I was the brightest witch in the school. I could come up with anything. The plan that popped into my head was really simple, so simple that it couldn't possibly fail, could it?

Draco didn't come back downstairs which made my theory on avoiding me totally accurate. Because it was either that or he had drowned himself in the shower. That was unlikely. But he couldn't ignore me for long, not if I had anything to do with it. If he did then he had some real great self control.

I grinned to myself and walked upstairs. Serious beautifulness would be necessary. **[A.N. I don't think beautifulness is a word, but who cares?]**

I had a long shower to wash my hair. I used my normal shower gels and the potion that tamed my hair. When I got out I used a charm to dry my hair automatically. There was simply no time to dry it by hand. Then I walked to my room and rifled through my clothes. I would need to be able to show as much skin as possible, but not too much that it made me look like a tramp, something that I planned never to be.

I settled on my pink boxers and my black singlet. I went back to the bathroom and fluffed up my hair. It was curly, but not so much that it looked like a lion's mane. I brushed my teeth then rinsed and flossed. All necessities. Plus, if I went back home and I had bad teeth, my parents would probably disown me.

Then I used only some light make-up because my skin was so clear. One thing that I was eternally grateful for. I would hate to be one of those girls like Lavender and Parvarti who are so insecure about their looks they have to cake on make-up so they resemble Barbie or a human equivalent.

So a small amount of blush, some mascara and eyeliner my make-up was done. Simple, yet glamorous. It would be dark anyway so Draco probably wouldn't notice, but just in case. I smiled to myself in the mirror. I wasn't completely sure how the night would end, but hopefully it would have me in Draco's arms.

I walked backed to my room and started pacing. I was worried, what if my plan backfired completely and Draco still wouldn't walk to me. What if he was more disgusted? Urgh! I was just making myself more nervous. But he loved me; he couldn't just ignore me could he?

I sighed and took a deep breath. I had to try. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow and find that Draco was still ignoring me. I closed my eyes and focused only on my breathing. After a few moments I opened my eyes and felt much more relaxed. I smiled gently to myself and left my room. I walked across the hall towards Draco's room. I stood outside it for a moment before knocking softly.

Silence. Then I heard Draco ask, "Who is it?"

"It's me," I say, opening the door slightly. I peer inside and see that Draco's already in bed, his blonde hair basking in the moonlight.

"What to you want?" he asked in a monotone.

"I can't sleep," I lie.

"Take a Dreamless Sleep potion," he replied in his low and depressed tone. My heart dropped slightly.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could sleep with you," I replied to him softly. I held my breath. He obviously didn't notice my unintended pun.

"Why?" Draco replied. He was really upset.

"I…I feel safe with you," I murmured, nervous. I was being totally honest. I did feel safe with him, like no one could hurt him while we were together.

"Oh, okay. Sure," he said, slowly, uncertainly, "come in." I grinned to myself and walked in. I shut his door silently behind me and walked over to his bed.

Silk sheets. How unsurprising. Malfoy's had to have the best didn't they?

"Thanks," I murmured pulling back the covers and crawling into his bed. I felt tears well up in my eyes when I felt the weight of the bed move as Draco rolled over to the opposite end of the bed. He truly didn't want me anymore. I held back a sob. I brought my knees and to my chest and stared into the slightly open window.

I stared into the moon that seemed to shine brighter than I've ever remembered it to. I stared at it in hopelessness. I loved Draco, and he couldn't stand to be in a king sized bed with me. I felt tears roll down my cheek and I didn't bother to wipe them away.

It was my entire fault. I had ruined things. I had ruined everything. I sighed and rolled over slightly and saw Draco's back. Rise and fall at regular intervals. He was asleep. I shifted over towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder softly.

I murmured the words he might never know, words that were already killing me inside.

"I love you." That's when I felt him stiffen underneath my hand. Not so asleep after all.

I choked back another sob. I removed my hand quickly, as if it burned and moved over. Draco stayed silent. I wiped my eyes furiously. I was a fool to think that he would embrace me with open arms. I planted my feet on the ground and walked slowly towards the door. His voice made me stop in my tracks.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, as if fearing the answer.

I stayed silent. Should I lie or would that hurt him more? But what would he say if I told him? Well, only one way to find out.

"Yes," I murmured and I heard him take in a sharp intake of breath.

I stood there, in the middle of Draco's room, in boxers and a singlet, tears rolling my face waiting for his reply. Even to me, it seemed unbelievable.

"You don't know how much those words mean to me," he whispered softly. I glanced around the room, my eyes watering again. I looked over to him and he was staring at me. He looked so sincere and sorry. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. He got up from his bed and strode silently towards me in his green silk boxers. We met half way and I threw my arms around his neck. His arms wove themselves around my chest. I buried my head in his bare chest.

"I'm so sorry," Draco whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my voice slightly muffled from his chest. He was so warm. I inhaled. He smelt like…apple and cinnamon, something I'd never noticed before. How could I miss that delicious smell?

I looked up at him and our eyes locked. He leaned in and I stood up on my tip-toes and together we met in perfect harmony. It was a soft, deliberate, caressing kiss. Something that gave me butterflies in my stomach. He broke the kiss, but it was alright. I was with Draco, in his arms, and even if we could never embrace again, just to be with him would be enough.

I loved him, and he loved me and nothing else seemed to matter. The rest of the world seemed to stop as I rested my head against _my_ Draco. Nothing else mattered, not the war, not Voldemort, not school. It was just us, and it was utterly perfect.

Sometime later, I wasn't sure when, we seemed to make it back to the bed. We collapsed onto it together. We pulled up the sheets and Draco wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back onto him and I was blissfully happy.

If I died, right then, I wouldn't mind. Because I would be with Draco, the man I love, and for me, that was all that I needed.

He held me tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

Plan: Success!

I drifted off, happy, knowing that Draco would be with me when I woke up. A lot had happened today but nothing compared to being right here, in Draco's arms. It didn't matter that Ron had hit me; it didn't matter if Harry knew about Draco and I. The only thing that mattered was being with Draco, forever.

* * *

_Aww. Shucks! Isn't that just romantic? _

_Did you like it? Hate it? _

_Was the whole 'love' thing way too soon?_

_Tell me! Otherwise you'll be ending up reading a story you don't like. So..._

_REVIEW!_


	9. Payback's A Bitch

_It's been a while, but I assure you, this will be good.  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you will enjoy reading it._

_If there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, sorry! I just wanted to post this chapter quickly._

_So, no more chit chat..._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I stirred and smiled as I felt a strong arm around me.

Draco.

I rolled over to face him. He was still asleep, a look of pure content on his face. He seemed so peaceful, so calm.

I sighed happily and snuggled up into the beauty that was my Draco. I felt happy, and safe. It wasn't something you'd expect over Draco's evil, Slytherin façade.

I could just feel that today would be a good day.

Well, I was right.

Draco had woken up peaceful and happy, forgetting his bad mood. He whispered his "I love you" and had a shower. After breakfast, I found him and Harry in our dorm. It didn't take me long before I realised what they were doing.

"Seriously, guys?" I asked them, amazed. "You're really going to prank Ron?"

"Of course! It's a perfect reason and opportunity," Draco explained simply.

"He can't get away scot-free. I mean, he _hit_ you, Hermione!" Harry reasoned. As if, it made it right.

"I really don't think you should though," I said weary of the consequences.

Draco and Harry both opened their mouths to argue, but I gave up. They were set on doing this and I would just be making trouble for myself.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure he doesn't know it's you, okay?" I told them, collapsing on an armchair.

They grinned as little boys that had found out Christmas had come early.

"Merlin, I love you!" Draco exclaimed wistfully.

Harry's face dropped and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

Draco turned back to Harry and they started talking in whispers.

Boys could be so secretive sometimes!

I sighed heavily and walked up to my room.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw my whole room covered in red and white rose petals. On the bed was a box of expensive Honeydukes chocolates and a small card. I stared, wide-eyed at my rose littered room and sauntered forward.

I opened the card.

_I know I've made many mistakes, ones that you can't forgive me for, _

_But I promise that there is a part of me worth keeping._

_I love you Hermione Jean Granger._

I smiled sweetly and opened the chocolates. I chose one of the many chocolates and took a bite. I groaned. They were the best chocolate's I'd ever had. The rich, chocolaty goodness filled my mouth. Of course, I'd never be able to finish the box without fear of going into a diabetic coma.

I put the chocolates down and searched for my bag. I found it at my desk where more red rose petals lay littered.

I grabbed my bag and walked out, pausing in the doorway. It was extremely thoughtful and romantic.

I walked back downstairs slowly, and sat back down on the armchair. Draco looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. I smiled back, and then bit my lip nervously. How many more shows of affection was he going to give? I wondered.

I pulled out my Transfiguration book, parchment, ink and a quill. I may as well get started on the essay.

Another half-hour later Draco and Harry were still planning and I was getting worried.

"Okay, what are you planning to do?" I asked grumpily. I shut my textbook I couldn't possibly study now.

They looked at me; they seemed to forget I was here.

Great!

I guess Draco's sarcasm is rubbing off on me.

"Can't tell you, 'Mione, sorry!" Harry apologized.

"What? That's so unfair! You've been at it for ages! Just how exactly detailed is this?" I asked bewildered.

"Very, down to the last charm! It has to be perfect!" Draco explained.

I huffed. This was so unfair. I grumbled and tried to get more comfortable in my suddenly uncomfortable chair.

Draco eyed me, and then sighed.

"Potter, we'd better give it a rest. Hermione's getting agitated."

"What?" said Harry, looking up. "Oh, I'm sorry, 'Mione."

They started packing up their books (why would they need library books to pull of a prank?), parchment, and quills.

"I suppose I better be off. I could use a fly," Harry said sheepishly.

"See you later, Potter," Draco said politely.

I mumbled a 'bye.' I was still annoyed. Harry sighed and left.

Draco got up and sauntered over to me. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," I grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said softly.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes suddenly sparkling. "Why don't you make to up to me now?"

I licked my lips suggestively and stood up.  
Draco grinned; a hint of lust filled his eyes. "Of course!"

I smiled happily, as Draco lent down and captured my lips with his. He cupped my face and I threw my arms loosely over his shoulders, pulling him closer.

The kiss was fully of passion and love. Why, I was feeling better already!

I moaned against Draco's soft, full lips. I pressed my hands to his chest and pushed him over to the couch, still not breaking contact. He pulled back and fell on the lounge; he grabbed my arm and pulling my down with him. I giggled and caught his lips once again. My hair fanned out around us like a curtain.

I continued our kiss, even when I heard the portrait swing open.

"I left my…" I heard Harry trail off obviously seeing us on the lounge.

Draco sucked on my bottom lip and I moaned, shortly forgetting Harry.

"I'll come back later," Harry, squeaked quickly and moment later the door shut behind him.

I pulled away from Draco and giggled. Poor Harry!

Draco smirked. "I'm sure he won't be back for a while."

"He'll be having nightmares for sure, tonight." I joked, leaning back in for another kiss.

Things heated up quickly, very quickly and soon I found myself, not lying, but straddling Draco trying to pry his shirt off. I was being unsuccessful.

"Fucking buttons," I muttered angrily. I felt Draco chuckle as he kiss up my bare neck.

I got so frustrated with his stupid shirt I just ripped it open causing the buttons to fly everywhere.

Draco groaned. "Oh, that was my favourite shit!" he complained.

I grinned mischievously. "I'm sure I'll make it up to you."

More lust and passion filled Draco's eyes. I ran my hands up his toned chest; my fingers brushing lightly against his hardened nipples.

I got a loud groan. I licked my lips and kissed his chest. I could feel his pulse quickening as my lips closed onto his nipples.

Then, without warning, I stopped and sat up straight, my legs still around his waist.

"Hermione!" he begged.

I grinned and lent back down to kiss him softly on his lips. He moaned against my lips and I could feel the tightening of his pants. Going along with the rhythm of our kiss, I ground up against his pants, making his gasp.

We created wonderful friction.

"You like that, don't you Draco," I purred, grinding up against him again. I kissed down his neck.

Draco could only writher in pleasure beneath me.

I'd be called many names for doing what I did next. The most used one would be 'tease,' simply because, I then, stopped. Everything, I stopped kissing him and stopping our wonderful friction.

"You're killing me here!" Draco groaned.

"You're supposed to be making it up to me, remember?"

Draco looked up at me and gave me a hungry smile. He sat up, bearing his chest, and kissing me gently, his hands began caressing my face.

My heart raced and Draco pushed my back down onto the other end of the couch. Draco re-arranged himself so that now he was lying on top of me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into my ear. He placed soft, gentle, caresses all the way down my neck. Soft, precise kisses, not lasting more than a moment but ones that still managed to make my face flush. I arched my back in pleasure as his lip trailed towards my chest.

His long, slender, warm fingers went to my stomach, over my plain red t-shirt I was currently wearing. He kissed my lips again and it was full of passion.

He stopped, then kissed me again, being ever so gentle. My breaths were coming out short and harsh, soft pants. I moaned as his arm crawled beneath my t-shirt and rested softly on my stomach. His lips latched onto my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you, Draco," I breathed and Draco kissed me softly again.

"I love you too," he replied smiling contently. He seemed dazed, like he was high on some sort of drug. He seemed to read my mind.

"You're love is like a drug," he said dazed.

I knew that we had stopped. It was a too perfect moment to ruin with more kisses and other things inappropriate to mention. But I was happy. I knew that if had continued we would have soon found ourselves naked and losing my virginity on a lounge is highly unromantic.

Draco rolled over, his chest rising and falling quickly. He looked down at his shirt, well his broken shirt and frowned.

"I can't believe you broke my shirt."

"Baby, I could have broken a lot more than your shirt, which can be easily fixed with a little, magic," I grinned. My voice was mocking him.

"I didn't realise that we were up to pet names, _darling_," Draco laughed, his eyes mocking me.

We laughed before Draco asked another question. "How do you think Potter is holding up?"

I laughed again. "Well I'm sure he won't be coming in here without knocking, _ever again_."

"I'm sure he won't."

There was some silence.

"Did you like my gifts?" Draco asked.

"I loved them. I thought it was very thoughtful. But the chocolates?" I grinned.

"What? Didn't you like them?"

"Draco, if I ate half the box I'd be in a diabetic coma," I laughed, being slightly serious.

"They're non-fat."

"What?" I ask nonplussed.

"They're non-fat. Well they aren't _filled_ with sugar," Draco tried to explain.

"I don't understand," I said truthfully, shaking my head.

"It holds the same ingredients but they place some sort of charm on them so that you won't gain extreme amounts of weight. Or something along those lines," Draco frowned.

"So I wont gain weight if I eat them?" I asked gleefully.

"They still have _some_ other sugary products, but your weight will stay relatively the same."

"Well why didn't you tell me that before!?" I asked before running upstairs. I ran into my room and got the chocolates before running back downstairs. I jumped on a now sitting Draco and landed on his lap with a soft "Oomph!"

I giggled and Draco just grinned at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me in place.

I opened the gold box and threw the cardboard box over my shoulder. I didn't bother to look around to see where it landed.

Draco gave me a look.

"What? I'm going to eat them all. What use is the lid?" I defended myself only to have Draco roll his eyes at me.

I smiled and looked at my choices. I chose a round milk chocolate one and bit into it. I moaned. Caramel filled my mouth and it was the best chocolate I'd ever tasted.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Caramel," was all I said.

I licked my lips. The chocolates were delectable.

I chose another, a rectangular one. I groaned again.

It was peppermint.

"Draco," I wined.

"What?"

"These chocolates are too delicious!" I complained, still holding the chocolates.

"Well I couldn't just buy cheap ones could I?" He chuckled.

We spent a while, just eating the chocolates, of course, we did end up going through the whole box. And I _did_ share…some.

We are going to through the whole 'romantic and cheesy stage of our relationship. But what else are couples supposed to do? We were hopelessly in love. It's so different, reading about love then actually being _in_ love.

Therefore, I knew it would be hard, waking up tomorrow and going to classes and pretending to hate Draco.

Nevertheless, I knew I could do it. We'd wait until it was the right time.

In the mean time, I'd bear through it, knowing that the only thing keeping me sane is that Draco was all mine. It's me that he kisses and holds. He wants to be with me. But most of all, it's me he loves and he belongs to no one else.

Merlins' beard! Help me! I told you we were in the sappy, cheesy, romantic phase.

It was frightening when I think how I fell for my enemy. We seemed so different, as hate could be the only thing that bound us. Without it, we'd probably be oblivious to each other.

Okay, that was a lie. Half of the school's female population was lusting over Draco; no doubt, I would be too if I didn't hate him before.

I guess it would have all come down to my blood. If I were at least half-blood, there would have been no reason for Draco to hate me, other than beating him in the exams.

It seemed destined that we ended up together, total opposites, coming together to create something beautiful.

Love.

Not hate.

I sighed happily and rolled slightly onto Draco. My hand was resting over his heart. I wanted to feel its beat.

Draco laid his arm around my waist. We seemed to fit perfectly and it felt…right.

It was already late afternoon, and I could spare a few hours. Besides, I was very comfortable.

Therefore, minutes later, I slipped into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice before having another bite of treacle tart.

Amazingly enough, I hadn't lost my sweet tooth from all the chocolates I had eaten earlier.

Dinner between the three of us was tense. Harry still seemed queasy from walking in on Draco and I but Ron interpreted it as anger. I _was_ still angry with Ron. He was lucky that I was still acknowledging him, let alone sit near him!

"Okay, this is annoying! Harry, what's wrong? You've hardly said a word all dinner!" Ron exclaimed, dropping his cutlery on his plate of his second helping of pudding.

It was my fault.

"Nothing, I just feel a bit sick," replied Harry, telling a half-truth.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Ron, stop pestering him!" I retorted when Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"What? I'm just curious," he defended himself.

"No. You're ordering him. Is there any law saying that harry _can't _feel sick?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly! So leave him be!" I said angrily. I got a few strange looks, but I ignored them.

I wet back to my tart, and then I heard Ronald mumble something.

"What was that, Ronald?" I asked. He looked up and blushed.

"Err. Nothing," he squeaked.

"Ron…" I warned.

"I just said that you were just angry at me for hitting you," he said hastily and flinched as if I'd lash out at him.

I dropped my fork and it cluttered on my plate, but I didn't move my eyes from Ron's.

"Ronald, I _am_ angry at you. You should have _never_ laid a _finger_ on me!" I snarled.

The Great Hall suddenly went deadly silent. I could sense Draco's eyes on me.

"I said sorry!" he spoke quickly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You over-reacted because you lost some stupid game. It's not the end of the world! You didn't have to lash out your anger on the people around you and blame the other people of cheating! It was a _girl_! It was _me_! You're _best friend_, Ronald! You're lucky you're still _alive_!" I growled.

Ron sunk in his seat. He stayed silent. I stared him down before standing up. I walked slowly towards the Great Hall doors. Whispers ran through the Hall.

"Merlin, she's crazy," I heard him whisper.

I froze, mid-step. The Hall was so quiet; I could almost hear him gulp. I turned on my heel and walked stiffly back towards him. I put my hands on the table and leant over to him.

"_What_ did you call me?" I ordered. He whimpered.

This was my time to shine, finally showing of my wandless magic. It was also an excellent time to pay back Ron.

I'm going to shoot two birds with one stone.

I stood up straight. I pulled my arms to my chest before thrusting my hands out towards him and suddenly, his robes turned pink, clashing horribly with his red hair.

Gasps filled the Hall before they were replaced by laughter.

With another surge of my magic going to my fingers, I moved my hands around my body before thrusting them towards Ron again, but this time my magic turned his freckles blue.

Laughter filled the Hall. I smirked.

I wasn't done yet.

I threw more of my magic at him but no physical difference could be send. Ronald looked slightly relieved.

I smirked again. To finish, I felt my magic rise to my fingertips, like a power surge. For dramatic purposes only, I spun around and thrust my ball of magic from my stomach towards him.

With a loud "whoosh' Ron was thrown up into the air, thrown back over the Ravenclaw table to crash into the stone wall.

Dumbledore stood up immediately and rushed over to him.

I just laughed, turned around, and continued to walk towards the doors.

I heard a girlish groan over the collective chatter of the Hall. I turned around to see Ron. His head was bleeding slightly but otherwise, looked okay, excluding the fact that he had pink robes and blue freckles, of course!

"Mr. Weasley, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked, kneeling down to him.

A high-pitched girl voice rung out through the now silent Hall. "I'm okay, Sir. I think," Ron said shakily. The he squeaked before covering his mouth that now voices a girl's voice.

Laughter rang out through the Hall. Even most of Slytherin were laughing; some were even looking at me in awe. But seeing Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes made me feel proud.

My eyes turned to Draco. He was laughing. He still managed to give me a proud smile. I smirked back at him.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. I believe we've all learnt a lesson today: Payback's one hell of a bitch!" I yelled into the Hall.

With that, I stormed out of the Hall, unable to stop grinning.

I skipped through the empty corridor to my dorm.

"You seem happy," Morgana, our dorm portrait, noticed.

"Oh, yes. Let's just say, dinner was…eventful," I said mischievously.

Morgana Le Fay's painting looked puzzled but laughed anyway.

I spoke the password and joyfully entered the dorm.

Today had been such a great day!

I giggled to myself and did a little dance around the room. I was ecstatic and suddenly feeling very hyperactive.

Soon, I couldn't control my laughter when I pictured Ronald later tonight. I collapsed on the lounge, clutching my stomach.

"Well, you were good, I'll admit that, but it wasn't overly funny," Draco stated walking into our dorm. I peeked up at him over the back of the couch and grinned.

"I was laughing because I'd imagined Ron's face when he finds out he hasn't got a _penis_!" I shrieked before disappearing behind the couch, laughing again.

Draco stood silent for a moment before he started laughing himself.

We both could just _see_ when he changes clothes tonight and finds himself with no manly parts.

"You're a genius!" Draco choked out, leaning on the couch for support.

"I know!"

Oh, Merlin, sometimes, my ingenious plans surprise, even me.

"You removed his manly parts?" Draco asked astounded when we both got our breath back.

"Temporarily, of course," I assured him.

"So, there's nothing down there?" he asked. I looked at him and grinned.

"Did I mention that? I didn't just _remove_ them I _replaced_ them. There's a big difference."

Confusion filled Draco's perfect face before it changed to recognition. He laughed.

"Are you telling my, he's got well, you know…" he pointed to my lower half. I chuckled.

"Yes. I think it was pretty ingenious," I said proudly.

"Ingenious? Hermione let me put it to you this way. The Slytherin's won't be bothering you for a while. More will want to _shake your hand_!" Draco exclaimed. "By tomorrow, Hermione, you'll be a legend!"

* * *

_How smart is Hermione? Don't you just love it?_

_A Ron in pink robes with blue freckles, with a girl voice.  
And let us not forget the part where he lost his manly parts._

_So I hoped you liked Hermione's payback. But don't worry, you will find out Ron's reaction to Hermione's third charm._

_Untill next time..._

_Love Heart_


	10. Slipping Into Darkness

_** A.N ** :Another instalment. Can I just quickly say that I never expected for this fic to get so many reviews and hits.  
I love everyone for reviewing and either saving me to their fave author, story or have put my story on their alert list.  
I can't thank you all enough._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, as unfortunate as that is. :(

**Enjoy**!

* * *

An ear-splitting shriek filled the castle.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, calm down," Madam Pomfrey said, trying to calm down an almost hysterical Ronald Weasley. His voice was still high pitched which made his shrieking ever so much more annoying.

He was trying to stand up from the hospital bed but Madam Pomfrey was trying to restrain him. He was dressed in his pink robes as every time he changed the robes he put one would also change colour.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? She took away my penis!" Ron shrieked. Poppy blushed and gathered the potions.

"Mr. Weasley, we are trying to help you. Just lie still," Madam Pomfrey said. She poured a green potion down his throat. Ron seemed to calm down immediately.

*******

"Professor, come on! He hit me yesterday and I didn't do a thing! You're getting angry at me because I flung a few curses at him?" I protested to Dumbledore.

I was sitting in his office. Apparently, I had broken rules about attacking a student.

"Miss Granger, you removed some of his male anatomy," he said gravely, his half-moon glasses sitting on his crooked nose. He stared at me.

I giggled and blushed. "No sir, I _replaced _his male anatomy. Completely different thing." I waved my hand through the air as if brushing the whole situation away.

This whole situation was completely hilarious. If it had been in a different situation I probably would have been crying, astounded that I'd gotten in trouble for hexing a student. Nevertheless, the whole thing remains that I probably wouldn't have hexed him in the first place but Draco's Slytherin abilities was rubbing off on me. Moreover, Slytherin cunningness and my intelligence goes together excessively well.

"This is not a comical situation, Miss Granger. I wouldn't have expected this of you. You hexed a student, and for that, you must pay the consequences."

"Come on, Professor! It was a couple of transfiguration spells and charms. What harm is that?" I replied smartly.

"You flew him threw the air. Mr. Weasley could have been severely hurt," Dumbledore replied. His brilliant blue eyes were no longer twinkling.

"But he _wasn't_. So can I go now?" I asked. I rolled my eyes. This was so ridiculous.

"That is not the point. You must be punished. No, you may not leave. I need you to remove the curses," the Headmaster spoke and my jaw seemed to drop to the floor.

"Remove the curses? Sir, you're the Headmaster. You can do it!" I told him, trying to regain myself.

"No, Miss Granger. Because I do not know the specific curses you used, then no. I cannot remove them and it would be unwise to do so as I may injure Mr. Weasley more."

Merlin! Dumbledore couldn't break my spells? What kind of great wizard is he?

"Injure him? I just gave him a girl voice, blue freckles, pink robes, and a female organ. How is that injuring him?" I defended myself.

"Miss Granger," he said gravely. "I will not ask again. You _will_ get rid of the curses and then you can serve your punishment."

I groaned. It seemed that there was no way out.

"Fine," I ground out through my gritted teeth. "But I don't regret it. Ron _hit_ me! And he didn't even get points docked."

"There is no proof that Ron hit you."

I stared at him and felt my eyes watering with anger and pain.

"No proof? You want evidence. Take my memories! Take Ronald's! Take Harry's! Take fucking Draco Malfoy's for Merlins sake!" I cried standing up. Didn't he see me? Didn't he see Ron?

"Miss Granger-" he began to say but I interrupted him.

"No. This is unbelievable. I'll take away the 'curses' and I'll serve my punishment, but don't you _ever_ expect me to apologize!" I spat at him and stormed out of the office. I flew down the stairs, angry tears flying from my face.

I strode straight to the Hospital Wing, ignoring all the stares that seemed to float my way.

I pushed open the great doors and saw Ron fly up from the bed he was previously lying on.

"You! What did you do to me?" He screeched.

Madam Pomfrey was pushed out of the way and he stalked his way to me. Nevertheless, even with his death stare, it hardly seemed dangerous with his blue freckles and pink robes.

"Please, Ronald. Try to refrain from speaking. You are highly annoying," I said groaning. I looked up at him and smirked at his surprised look.

"Miss Granger," I heard from behind me. I spun on my heels.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. How nice of you to join us," I greeted him with mock cheerfulness.

He looked down at me and I simply spun away.

This is ridiculous. I crossed the short distance between Ron and myself and grinned darkly.

"You, Professor, for the most brilliant mind ever, you don't ever see something simply, do you?" I asked before drawing out my wand.

Ron's face fell and took a few steps back.

"Relax, Ron. I'm not going to hurt you," I said sweetly. Apparently, that was seen as sarcastic. Ron looked fearfully at me then looked behind me at Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, please, stop dawdling. Remove the curses!" Dumbledore said angrily. I seemed to have snatched his patience.

"It was a curse! It was a simple spell that even Ron should be able to do with his minute brain!" I yelled, sick of the whole curses thing. "Finite!" I pointed my wand at his face and the blue freckles turned back to their normal colour.

"Another simple colour spell. Finite!" I yelled this time, pointing to Ronald's robes. Instantly, they turned back to their original colour of black.

"Finite, finite!" I screamed at him. I turned around to Dumbledore and smirked at his shocked face. "Can I go now?"

He peered over my shoulder to Ron. I looked at him and laughed as he opened up his robes and sighed with relief.

"Mr. Weasley, is everything in order?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Not everything, professor," Ron said in his normal, menacing tone. He walked towards us.

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Weasley?"

Ron drew out his wand and pointed it at my face. I eyed it and as he opened his mouth to speak, having already put away my wand I stared at him. Before he could utter one word, I thrust out my hand and smiled sweetly as Ron was thrown back again.

He hit the stonewall behind him with a nice, resounding 'thud.'

I tutted at him. I sauntered over to him. "Ronald Weasley. You just never learn do you? Well I'll let this sink into your thick brain. We are not friends! Any friendly feelings I once had towards you are now gone. I never want to speak to you again!" I spat at him before storming away. I ripped my arm out of Dumbledore's grip as he tried to stop me and left the hospital wing, fuming.

When I reached the dormitory and said the password through gritted teeth. I trampled through the portrait hole and yelled in sheer frustration.

"Hermione?" Draco asked concerned. He was slightly worried after I was summoned to the Headmasters office.

"Draco," I said calmly. I walked over to him and pulled him into a fierce hug. "You need to hold onto me so I don't destroy our dorm."

Draco laughed softly and held me close. I inhaled his sweet smell and dipped my face into his neck.

"What happened?" he asked me.

I sighed and stepped back a bit. Draco held my hands.

I pulled him over to the couch and sat him down. I started at the beginning. I told him about the conversation I had with Dumbledore and how he kept going on about how I needed to be punished because it was wrong &c. Nevertheless, as soon as I mentioned that he didn't have evidence that Ron hit me, Draco stood up in a rage.

"Oh, I'm going to _kill_ that man!" Draco fumed.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Draco, it's okay. Dumbledore is no longer the white saint I thought him out to be. Look, I showed him off, threw Ron into another wall, that's it. It's over," I said trying to soothe him.

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked me, amazed.

"I can control myself now. I was _so_ angry at him, but I let out my magic and I'm calm."

"How can you be? I just want to _throttle _him!"

His hands clasped an invisible neck and shook it back and forth, his beautiful crewing up with ugly anger.

"I'm with you," I said simply.

Draco stopped throttling the invisible neck and let his arms drop to his side. He stared at me, his grey eyes softening. His hand came up and touched my cheek, a soft, romantic caress. I leaned into the touch. His whole body relaxed as he pulled me close.

He pressed his forehead to mine. Our noses touch and I felt him inhale. He closed his eyes as if remembering this exact moment of perfect blissfulness.

It seemed both of our worries seemed to disappear, and we just stood there, cradling each other, remembering the peacefulness we have right now.

Draco placed a soft, chaste kiss to my lips. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired and I know we'll need our rest for tomorrow," he murmured.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked softly.

"Tomorrow is when we face Weasel and the rest of the school."

I sighed and followed as Draco led us upstairs. I turned to go to my room when Draco clasped my hand. "What?" I asked him, too tired to have emotion.

"Would you care to sleep in my bed?" he asked nervously. I smiled softly.

"Sure," I replied. "I'll just get ready for bed." I was simply too tired to argue and I wanted to feel the sweet, warm and comfortable embrace of Draco's arms.

I went into my room and changed into my comfortable pyjamas. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then used a simple spell to plait my hair. After I was finished getting ready for bed I entered Draco's room. He was already lying in bed. I clambered over to him and slid under the sheets.

I smiled as Draco's arms slid around my waist, drawing me towards him. I felt his nose against my head and heard him inhale. Then he let out a sweet moan.

"I love you," he murmured into the crook of my neck.

"I love you too," I replied and closed my eyes. I rested my hands on Draco's and smiled softly as I slipped into dreamland.

*******

I woke the next morning feeling bright and refreshed. I stared at Draco, who was still sleeping peacefully and wondered how he came to love me. What makes me so special? What turned me from being a filthy Mudblood to the love of his life? I would ask him soon, to tell me his story.

He stirred in his sleep and I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at him. His eyes fluttered open and stared at me. He smiled softly before wriggling around and closing his eyes once more.

I poked him.

He opened an eye.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Get up grumble bum. Lesson's start in an hour and I know how long you take to get ready," I laughed.

He groaned and rolled over.

"Don't want to get up," he muttered.

"Draco," I wined.

"I was having a good dream," he mumbled and hugged his pillow.

"Who was in it?" I asked, having a sneaking suspicion who it was.

"You."

Ah, thought so.

"Of course it was me." I rolled my eyes at him. "But you need to get up otherwise you'll be late for class and then you wont get to see the schools reaction. You said yourself that I'd be a legend. I want to share it with you, even if it's secretly."

He stirred but still seemed immovable.

I rolled my eyes. I'd just have to take matters into my own hand. I got up grabbed my wand. I pointed it at his bed and instantly the bed was free of sheets and a quilt. Draco shrieked and rolled off the bed. He grasped for a pillow but I flicked my wand at them and they vanished too.

"Hermione," he wined, his head popping up from the other side of the bed.

"Draco," I said back, my voice high and annoying like his.

"You read romance books so you know what happens when boys have good dreams," he said looking me square in the eyes. Mine widened as I blushed.

"Right, sorry." I looked down.

"Now close your eyes so I can leave and have a shower," he said and I closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I opened them to find Draco gone and the bedroom door opened. I laughed and walked to my room.

I got dressed quickly into my school robes and entered the bathroom after Draco had finished showering. I used a simple spell to remove the steam and fog from the mirror. I undid my plait and let my hair flow out. I used a grooming charm to make my curly hair more manageable. Then I put it up into a nice, loose bun. Tendrils of hair fell on my face as I put on some lip-gloss, along with a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. I smiled at my reflection and left the bathroom.

I gathered my books for the day, put them in my bag, and wandered downstairs. I sat in my armchair and waited for Draco. He walked downstairs half dressed soon after.

"Go on without me. I'll be there soon and it will look suspicious if we enter at the same time." My face fell. "Don't worry. You'll be fine; you can tell me all about everyone's first reaction after lessons."

I brightened considerably. I smiled warmly at him. "See you soon," I said and left.

I walked through the corridors to the Great Hall. I only met a few first years that whimpered and ran off. Okay, the first years are now afraid of me. How wonderful! I thought sarcastically.

I entered the Great Hall and the normal cacophony of voices silenced as I took a few steps in. I stared out at the sea of faces, some were grinning, others unhappy but some were just confused.

I rolled my eyes at them and sat down in the middle of the table with Ginny. Harry was currently sitting with a red faced, but normal looking Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Ginny," I said cheerfully, grabbing a piece of toast. Before Ginny could, reply there was a snort of laughter coming from the other side of the hall. Pansy Parkinson was laughing, her slightly pug face screwing up in a fit of giggles. Everyone seemed to stare at her for a few moments before others started laughing. I wasn't sure whether they were laughing with her or at her.

Pansy tried to control herself and stood up. "Attention, please," she said grinning, looking out into the Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her. "Can I just be the first one to officially say that Granger," she said, not sneering in the slightest, "has to be one of the most inventive witches in this school. Not only did she use spells on another student, let alone a Gryffindor, _without_ her wand it was her supposed best friend." She let out another snort of laughter and I felt myself blush with pride.

I had no idea if Pansy was just doing this because I was dating Draco or whether she truly meant was she was saying, or both.

"So, congratulations, Granger," Pansy continued, "for showing us that practicing and studying _can_ help you."

Obviously finished with her little speech Pansy sat down before laughing again.

I saw Draco walk through the doors, completely ignored except for me because everyone was looking in three places. At Pansy, at me or a completely red faced Ron.

I saw Draco smirk as he walked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy controlled herself enough to explain what she had done. Draco murmured something in her ear and made her laugh even harder.

My sneaking suspicion was that Draco told her what happened between Ron and me in the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione," Ginny started to say, bring my attention back to her, "I am totally on your side. What Ronald did to you was totally out of hand and he deserved everything he got."

"Thanks Gin. That means a lot to me," I said happily buttering my toast.

Slowly, the cacophony of voices got louder and the morning became somewhat normal.

"But how did you do it? No one saw a wand on you, as Parkinson said. Did you really do all that with wandless magic?" she asked quickly, obviously wanting the nitty gritty details.

"Yes, Ginny, I did use my wandless magic. I'm not usually that strong without my wand but Ron just made me _so_ mad! So I think my power became stronger," I tried to explain but I didn't think I explained it right.

"Oh," said Ginny nodding, "like a bit or accidental magic that you did on purpose?"

I looked at her a moment, contemplating her words. "Yes, I suppose. Nevertheless, it wasn't raw magic. I just felt the magic drawing to my fingertips and flew the spells at him."

"Wow. You are really powerful," Ginny said shocked.

"Thanks, Ginny!"

I went back to my toast and had a sip of pumpkin juice.

"But what's with the Slytherin's?" Ginny asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Pansy Parkinson is far from one of your friends, and then she openly complements you in front of the whole school. Don't you think that's…I dunno, strange?" Ginny said, leaning in towards me.

"Oh, um I think so. But Malfoy said something to me last night, briefly, after he came back to the dorm," I told her.

"Oh, what did he say?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"He said that tomorrow I'd be a legend and that most Slytherin's would want to shake my hand and congratulate me. Surprising, huh?" I said.

"Yeah. Wait…rewind. Are you on speaking terms with Malfoy?" Ginny asked unexpectedly.

"Not exactly," I said truthfully. Ginny stared at me as if to explain. I adverted from her gaze. "We speak briefly to each other but he's not exactly…mean." I said, now telling half-truths.

I hated lying to Ginny but I didn't want her to find out about Draco and I until I was ready. Moreover, she was definitely not finding out over breakfast where people could eavesdrop.

"So, he doesn't call you names anymore?" she asked, a bit confused.

I pondered that for a moment, thinking back. "No. Now that I think about it, I don't think he's called me harsh names all year," I told her, being truthful again.

"Wow and to think, you and Malfoy could actually become friends," Ginny said disbelievingly. I gave a weak smile.

She didn't seem to notice and continued eating her bacon and eggs. I glanced around the hall. Almost everyone seemed to be enjoying breakfast and were chatting to their friends happily. My eyes stopped at Luna, who was wearing more oddities. She was again, wearing her butterbeer cork necklaces and her radish earrings, but now she seemed to have added a green looking bracelet and some sort of tiara. I couldn't tell what they wore so I asked Ginny.

"Oh, yeah, them. Apparently, they ward away some other weird creature. I think the bracelet are made from spinach leaves and the weird tiara looking thing, is made from pumpkin seeds," Ginny explained, also looking over at Luna who was now reading another issue of the Quibbler.

I laughed happily; glad some people would never change.

For the rest of breakfast, Ginny and I talked about nothing in particular, straying away from Ron and anything that seemed to relate to him.

The bell sounded for first lesson and Ginny and I stood up. I rummaged through my bag and checked my timetable for my first class: double potions with the Slytherin's, just as I thought.

We left the Great Hall together but was soon clamoured with students, either clapping me on the back or congratulating me on getting Ron. I was swamped with people and I just made it to potions on time. Breathless, trying to escape the over enthusiastic people, I entered the classroom, Professor Snape, hot on my heels.

Fortunately, for me, the only spare desk was next to Draco. I grumbled and sat next to him, pretending to be disgusted.

My hair fell on my face, my bun almost undone. After Professor Snape gave us the potions and instructions, Draco went up to get the ingredients from the student cupboard while I sat and redid my bun.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered to me, dropping the ingredients on the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like you said, most people wanted to congratulate me and they wouldn't leave me alone!" I explained hastily as I saw Professor Snape coming our way.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said stiffly.

"Yes, sir?" I asked him.

"An impressive show last night," Snape said swiftly and said something I'd never thought I'd hear from him. "Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor for an exceptional display of magic."

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. I quickly regained myself and blushed.

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

He nodded curtly at me and continued walking around the room. I glanced over at Ron who was seeing red. Again, Harry sat beside him, and looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

I stifled a giggled and turned back to the potion.

"Wow, Snape giving you points for technically breaking the rules," Draco said softly, heating the cauldron.

"I know. Dumbledore will still be furious at me and I still 'have to serve my punishment'," I quoted and Draco laughed softly.

We stayed silent for the rest of the lesson, working co-operatively and got our potion done within the two lessons. I sampled it up, engraved our names again, and handed it into Professor Snape who was marking what seemed to be first grade essays. There was _a lot_ of red ink.

'Thank you, Miss Granger. Yourself and Mr. Malfoy can clean up your station and leave," said Professor Snape once I handed him the potion.

I said a 'thanks' and went back to Draco. We cleared away the desk and put everything away. I walked past the desks, unsuspecting anything when suddenly I tripped.

My knees hit the concrete dungeon floor and a spasm of pain filled me as my head lolled forward, hitting the sharp edge of the desk. I let out a gasp of pain as I fell back and felt my head become in contact with the concrete floor. I stared up blindly, my whole body contorting in pain, and saw a quick flash of red before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

_Gasp! _

_Review! Tell me what you think. _

_REVIEW! Press that lil' green button! It'll only take 30 seconds! _

_Love, Heart!_


	11. Please Wake Up

_I loved all the reviews (my whole story now has **95 reviews** and more than 15 000 hits. Wow! Thank you everyone!) I got for the last chapter.  
I kept writing and decided to give you this chapter earlier.  
I know some of you have said that you wanted to know about Draco's feelings, this will give a  
little background information, not a lot. But some. I really hope you like his story and you all better review!  
I don't want to add much more, but a said she offered to make a banner for my story.  
Yes, I would love that! Thank you! I don't usually reply to reviews here, but you're not a FF member, so I can't reply by message.  
So, sorry for the long Authours Note. _

_But now, without further ado..._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I moaned and my eyes fluttered but didn't open. I was far too comfortable, even with the dull throbbing in the back of my head.

I felt like I was lying in a bed. I tried to think of the last thing I remembered. I faintly remembered Potions class, and handing Professor Snape my potion, and then…nothing. I tried to remember what happened but I came up blank.

I tried to listen to my surroundings and heard someone talking. It was only a moment before I realised it was Draco.

"When will she wake up?" I heard him say softly.

"I've told you, I don't know, Mr. Malfoy. I've given her some potions for her to heal. It could be hours or days, even," a voice that sounded like Madam Pomfrey reply.

"Days?" Draco said shocked.

"It's not unusual for someone with damage to their head be asleep for multiple days. But it varies with each patient."

"But she will wake up, won't she? She'll get better?" Draco asked his voice sounding strained.

"There is a small chance that she may not. She has some head damage and even with magic, I'm unable to determine whether she will wake. She has sustained heavy damage because of the concrete floor, so she may even suffer from some memory loss," Madam Pomfrey said sadly.

_Not wake up?_ I thought nervously. _Well it's a good thing I did then! Concrete floor?_

I heard the shuffling of feet. I thought I heard Draco sigh and then heard footsteps approaching my bed. I stayed silent.

"Hermione?" he whispered and I felt him reach down and hold my hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you really need to wake up."

I don't know why I stayed silent, why I kept still, I just…did.

I heard him drag a chair over and sit down. He grasped my hand again, softly stroking my palm. "I need you Hermione, I can't live without you," I heard him murmur. I wanted to move, open my eyes, but I felt compelled to stay silent. Draco took a deep breath.

"I remember," he said sadly, "when I first figured out I had feelings for you. It was last year, second semester, right after the holidays. I couldn't help but notice you. Your little habits, chewing on your bottom lip when you're nervous, or how you always tug on your earlobe when you're lying. I tried to tell myself that it was pure fascination, which compelled me to notice you.

"I learnt as much as I could about you without gaining suspicion. Nevertheless, it was hard. The more I found out about you, the more I wanted to get close to you. However, Pansy helped me figure out my feelings. She kissed me and I pulled back quickly. It didn't feel right. She knew straight away that I had feelings for someone else. She was very quick at noticing my bizarre fascination with you. Moreover, I distinctly remember, as I laid in my bed that night, that I wished it were you that kissed me. I wished it were your lips that pressed against mine, your arms that slung around my neck."

I heard him choke upon his words. I could just imagine his face, his perfect porcelain type of face with his gorgeous silver eyes, filling with tears at the painful memory.

"I tried to get close to you, but you always had your friends, Potter and the stupid Weasel. I couldn't understand why you continued to stay friends with him. I tried to reason with myself, tell myself that you would like me, if only you had to time to know me. Nevertheless, you didn't. You never gave me a second glance, never seemed to think twice at my insults. Even when we were paired together, you didn't look at me unless it was necessary. You were breaking my heart, Hermione," he whispered, his voice cracking.

I peered out from under my eyelashes, surprisingly, it was dark out, and saw Draco, perfect Draco, with tears falling silently down his face. He was still wearing his uniform, but now, his shirt was untucked and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was dishevelled his face was gaunt. He stared sadly at my hand, still holding it softly.

He closed his eyes and then looked down. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes, falling down his pale face.

"I need you," he murmured softly, his eyes remaining closed. "I love you, Hermione. You're the only woman I've ever loved, the only one I've shared a bed with. I need you to be with me, to prove to myself that this whole relationship was worth it, that all my pain and suffering was worth these weeks of pure bliss. You need to wake so that you can show me I haven't just been dreaming. I need your secret smiles; I need your soft kisses. I need _you_. I need to hear the words "I love you" come from your mouth, even if it is for one last time." He took my hand from his hold.

I snuck another peak at him. He was sitting on the chair. He rubbed his hands at his eyes but it looked like he couldn't stop the tears coming. He looked so vulnerable, so…defeated. I wanted to cry, hearing his heartfelt story, and now seeing him like this.

Last time I saw him crying, he passed out.

"I started deteriorating once I knew that you would never like me, never love me. I felt myself become sicker and sicker. I ate little at meal times, sometimes nothing at all. I felt myself drawing away from my friends. Only Pansy knew why, and she tried to help me, but I was falling. I felt myself grow weaker, and it soon grew hard for me to do normal, relatively easy chores. Going to class was a hassle. I didn't bother with my looks, and my normal perfect hair became messy. My normal, pristine, clean uniform was always untucked and wrinkled. I was dying, and you had no idea.

"You need to wake up, not just because I need you, but because I want to learn everything about you. I want to know about any scars you may have, your favourite colours, favourite books. I want to hear more stories of your childhood so that I can get a better idea of how you grew up as a Muggle. I want to learn every thing that makes you the beautiful, wonderful woman that you are now. So please, you need to wake up, because I love you."

I couldn't bear this any longer. It was too hard.

Time to 'wake up'. I closed my eyes and stirred. I moaned and tried to open my eyes.

"Hermione?" I heard him ask, quickly grabbing my hand again. I stirred again, wriggling in the bed. My eyes fluttered open and Draco gasped.

"Draco," I murmured.

"I'm here," he said softly, he and smiled softly at me. I gave him a weak smile back.

"What happened to me?" I asked him softly.

He wiped his eyes quickly. "You tripped. Your knees cracked against the Potions floor and you hit your head on the desk, then on the floor. You've been asleep for over a day."

I gasped, and suddenly, the memory of the Potions lesson flooded my brain. The walking, the falling, and the incredible pain as my knee's and head collided with the hard floor and seeing the flash of red just before I passed out. I groaned and turned my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, his soft hand gently touching my face.

"My head hurts."

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called out and I saw her, quickly bustling over to me.

"Oh, Miss Granger. You're awake, thank heavens!" She whipped out her wand and started casting several charms over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her quickly.

"Just doing a couple of tests. It's much easier now that you are awake. You'll need to stay in here for a few more days, just to make sure that there isn't any lasting mental damage," she said, and quickly scribbled something down on a clipboard.

"Lasting mental damage?" I repeated.

"Yes, well, you hit your head quite hard and when you didn't wake yesterday, I began to worry," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yesterday?" I repeated again. I was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Like I said, Miss Granger, you hit your head quite hard. You've been asleep for almost two whole days," she explained.

My eyes widened and I stared at Draco. No wonder he was upset.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the soft cushion. I sighed.

Draco took my hand and squeezed it. I opened my eyes and smiled softly at him.

I saw Madam Pomfrey frown at this. I looked up at her, coldly.

"You have patient, doctor confidentiality, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course," she said quickly, straightening her back.

"Then as your patient, I request that you keep mine and Draco's relationship to yourself," I retorted. She looked down at me, frowning slightly.

"Of course, Miss Granger," she said politely, an obvious force smile upon her lips, and walked away.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he whispered.

"I love you," I said softly and his eyes welled up.

He seemed to choke up at my works and couldn't reply. I reached up my heavy feeling arm and lightly wiped away his tears. He leant into the touch and held my arm in place.

"What's the time?" I asked softly.

"A little past ten," he replied softly and let go of my hand.

"You should go to sleep. I don't want you awake all night worrying. You've probably been awake all today and last night just waiting for me to wake, weren't you?" I said lightly, laughing softly.

"Yeah," he said softly, a weak smile on his perfect lips.

"Go rest, you can come visit me tomorrow."

"I don't want to let you go," he said sadly, holding my hand once more.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere, Draco. No one is going to take you from me,"

I assured him. He looked somewhat doubtful. I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he said, softly. I gave him a crooked smile.

"Yes, Draco. I know you love me."

"Good."

I was about to reply when Madam Pomfrey came bustling back in, this time with a few more potions.

"I think it's best you leave now, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger is quite alright here," she said, putting a couple of potions on the side table. He looked at me, as if wanting assurance that he could leave. I nodded, gesturing that I'd be okay. He smiled at me, squeezed my hand once again, before walking slowly out the door.

"Good. Now, you'll have to take these potions so that your knee's and head can heal properly," she said, motioning to the various coloured potions she had. I grimaced as she handed them over. Four potions I had to take, four disgusting, gross, foul smelling potions. "Stop whinging, Miss Granger. They could be worse."

I didn't bother to ask her what could be worse than rotten eggs, cabbages and tomatoes and a mixture of each. When I thought the worse was over, she gave me another potion. I sighed unhappily.

"It's just Dreamless Sleep," Madam Pomfrey snapped. I thanked her and drowned it. She started to say something about Professor Dumbledore and mentioning something but I was soon asleep, the affects of the potion coming about immediately.

*** * ***

I heard my name.

"Miss Granger?"

I stirred and my eyes fluttered open. I blinked a few times to get used to the light. I looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the end of my bed.

"Oh, Professor," I mumbled trying to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, looking down from his half-moon glasses.

I moved my limbs. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm a little sore, and my knee's are a bit stiff."

"Okay, well I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can get you a potion to stop the pain."

I looked at him, unsure as what to say. He looked straight back at me. It made me feel uneasy. I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sure that I'll still need to serve my detention, won't I, Professor?" I asked him, sighing.

He let a breath out and clasped his hands in front of his robes.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Unfortunatley, even in your condition, which you should be healing from very soon, you still need to serve you detention," he said, his blue eyes were not twinkling.

"When and where?" I asked him, defeated. I couldn't be bothered to argue with him now. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep from them.

"The dungeons, tomorrow night, 8:00, sharp," he said gravely before departing.

_Great, I've spent three days in hospital and tomorrow I get to serve detention. Yay!_ I groaned and rolled my eyes and slip back down underneath the warm covers.

"Hermione?" I heard someone say. I groaned and sat back up.

"Harry!" I exclaimed happily. He walked up to me, his hand brushing through his messy, jet black hair, his school bag over his shoulder. He pulled up a chair next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"As well as anyone could be with head injuries and shattered knee's," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's good to see you awake," he said, giving me a smile. I returned it.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"Good. Ron's still angry at you, but he hasn't mentioned you for the last couple of days," he said, shrugging.

I frowned at this.

"So? Who else visited me?" I asked him, clearly changing to subject.

"Um, me, Ginny, Luna, a few other people who even I don't know, and..." he said, trailing off. He looked away, he obviously look embarrased.

"Draco?" I said dreamily.

"Yeah. You should have seen his face when you were tripped," he said softly.

I groaned. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He couldn't, it was like he was paralysed. He couldn't move, he just stared at your unconcious body, like he was broken," Harry explained softly.

"Broken?" I repeated.

"Yeah. He looked devastated. Of course, I was the only one who noticed because everyone's attention was on you. But he looked distraught. It was how I truly realised he loves you," Harry said softly, looking away from me.

"Yes," I whispered, "he loves me."

"And you love him?"

I looked Harry straight into his emerald eyes. "Yes," I said simply, "I love him."

He sighed heavily. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

We were silent for a few moments before I sat up straighter. "What have I missed? Did you get my homework for me? I'll be a bit behind everyone now."

"Merlin, Hermione! I'm hurt, what kind of friend do you think I am?" Harry joked, and opened his bag. He pulled out a stack of parchment. I grabbed them from his and looked at his notes.

"Thank you, Harry! But your penmanship is terrible!" I exclaimed. He sighed heavily.

"Merlin! Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it, Hermione?" He joked exasperatedly. I laughed and he laughed with me.

We stopped laughing for a moment and I thought back to the Potions class. I could just imagine the blood that would have flowed.

"Urgh. I must have looked terrible when I fell," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"You still do," Harry said, his face straight, but laughter in his voice.

"Harry James Potter!" I squealed and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh, ouch. _That_ hurt!" Harry joked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

We laughed together. Harry ran his hand through his hair again, and I cocked my head and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Of course, what are you talking about?" he asked, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Harry! What aren't you telling me?" I asked him, my eyes zooming onto him.

"Nothing. I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Harry Potter! You're a _terrible_ liar! What are you hiding from me?" I asked him, my voice now demanding.

He mumbled something and blushed, his face turning red.

"Harry, I cannot hear you if you don't speak louder," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I told Ginny I liked her," he said softly. I squealed with happiness. It was about time Harry told her! Ginny had been crushing on Harry for months, no matter how many boyfriends she had, her heart always lied with Harry. Harry liked her too, but both were just too shy to do anything about it.

"What did she say?" I asked him quickly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean "I don't know"?" I asked him, confused.

"I ran away before she could answer," he said softly, looking down. I sighed angrily.

"Harry James Potter, you are the _biggest_ idiot I've ever known!" I said, throwing another pillow at him.

"I know," he mumbled unhappily, ignoring the pillow.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"No idea. I guess I'll just see what she says when I see her next."

I sighed and shook my head at Harry's stupidity.

Madam Pomfrey came back over. "Miss Granger, you're awake, again."

"When can I leave?" I asked quickly.

"Soon, Miss Granger. I'll just keep you for a few more hours and you'll be able to go to lunch and resume classes afterwards," she said, obviously annoyed at my quick questions.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Harry said, standing up. He zipped up his bag and slung it back over his shoulder.

"Okay," I grumbled. He gave me a soft smile before turning around and leaving.

Madam Pomfrey was looking at me, then at the bed.

"Where are your pillows?" she asked, confused.

"Um. On the ground?"

"What on Earth are they doing on the floor?" she asked. She looked annoyed.

"They fell," I lied, a hint of a smile on my lips. She looked synically at me. She pursed her lips and let it slide. I sighed and didn't ask questions when she cast a few more spells on me.

"Alright, Miss Granger. You may go," Madam Pomfrey said after two more hours of 'resting' in bed.

I had spent them looking over Harry's notes. I think I would be able to keep up, even though Harry's notes are brief, if anything other than messy. But he got down the basics of the lesson (even though he didn't get Arithmacy and Ancient Ruins), I will have to thank him again, just for trying.

I was pulling away from the covers of the bed when Draco arrived. He looked much better, clean shaven. His clothes were cleaned and ironed, not a wrinkle to be seen. His hair was falling freely on his face, framing his porcelain face.

"You're getting up?" he said happily, walking up to me.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said I can go to lunch," I said, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Really?"

"No, Draco. I'm sneaking off and I don't plan to ever return," I said sarcastically. He just smirked at me.

I planted my feet on the ground and stood up. I gasped as pain shot through my body from my knees. I felt like someone had stabbed knives through my knee caps and that I was standing on nails. I thought I just fell! I thought my knee's were better now! I stumbled before Draco caught me.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, panic clearly in his voice.

"I-I can't walk, it hurts," I said softly, shocked, my tears welling up with the pain.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco shrieked. I winced and he placed me softly back on the bed.

She soon came over and saw me, tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought I said you could leave," she said.

"She can't walk. There's still something wrong with her legs," Draco said, staring her down.

"What are you talking about? I've run the tests, she should be fine. I don't know why you're crying. I gave you a pain potion, even though you didn't need it," Madam Pomfrey said, clearly confused.

What was she talking about? "Obviously I'm not fine. Are you sure you didn't miss something?" I said, gasping. The pain was still there, not as bad, but there.

"Can't you see she's in pain? Do something!" Draco said exasperatedly.

The nurse looked unsure as to what to do. Obviously she thought there really wasn't something wrong with me. A warning bell went off in my head. This couldn't be good.

"Describe you pain, Miss Granger," she said, coming over to me and conjuring a clip board.

"When I stood up I felt like I was standing on nails, and I felt like someone had shoved a knife through my knees," I said , weakly describing the pain that was taking over my body.

"How do you feel now?" she asked, nervously copying down my symptoms.

"It's numbed a bit, but it still hurts. It feels like it's moving up in my body," I said. I gasped as it shot up my right hand.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at her clip board, then up at me. "Oh no," she whispered worriedly.

"What?" I said, fearing the worse.

"I have to get the Headmaster," she said before rushing out, the clip board held tightly in her hands.

I looked up frightenly at Draco. "Why would she need to go see the Headmaster?" I asked weakly, fearing the worse.

Draco clasped me hand and held it tightly. "I'm not sure. I'm sure everything will be fine," he assured me, but I saw his worried frown as he looked out towards the doors.

I jumped as the bell rung for lunch. Draco placed a soft hand on my shoulder, calming me. I looked up at him and smiled softly, trying the ignoring the stabing pain erupting from my body.

"Miss Granger," I heard a voice say and looked up. Professor Dumbledore was walking through the doors, in his same perwinkle blue robes.

"Professor," I said softly, trying to sit up.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said shocked, looking at his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" Draco asked him stiffly.

"Nothing," Dumbledore said softly, his blue eyes twinkling ever so little before they turned soft as he turned to me.

"What's wrong with me? I thought I was better," I said quickly. I wanted answers, but more than than, I wanted this pain to go away!

"I have an inkling, but it's highly unlikely," he said gravely, pulling out his wand.

"What is it?" Draco asked as my voice was stuck in my throat. I held onto his hand and grasped it tightly.

Dumbledore ignored him and walked up next to me. I looked up at him, my watering hazel meeting his hard blue eyes. He looked away from my and pointed his wand to my knees and muttered a Latin incantation. I gasped as my whole body glowed red. Dumbledore dropped his arm weakly and looked defeated, his shoulders slumping forward.

My heart sunk. What's happening to me? Why did I glow red? A million questions flew through my mind. I asked the most important one.

"What does that mean?" I asked weakly, looking up at Dumbledore's down face.

"It means my inkling was correct."

* * *

_Cliffy. Cliffy. Cliffy!_

_Aren't I just evil? So you better **REVIEW** otherwise you wont get the chapter for ages! _

_Love Heart_


	12. Their Other Half

_**A.N** Thank you for everyone that has reviewed! It's great to know I'm getting reviews from people who don't usually give them.  
It makes me happy. And because I loved all the reviews, here's another chapter! :) Don't kill me, please!_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Do you think I'd be on here if I did?_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_I'm means my inkling was correct."_

I knew that wasn't good. I might not have been so worried if Dumbledore wasn't looking grave and upset and the fact that searing pain was erupting from my body didn't escape my mind.

"What happened to me, sir? I thought I just fell over and now you're looking at me like I'm going to die!"

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore just stared blankly at me; Madam Pomfrey's eyes were filling with tears. I felt like a shard of ice went through my chest.

"I-I'm going to die?" I squeaked, my pain forgotten shortly.

"How in Merlin's name can she die? She fell over for Merlin's sake!" Draco yelled and I jumped at his sudden outburst.

"She didn't fall."

I looked back up at Dumbledore sharply.

"She was cursed," he said grimly.

"Cursed?" I repeated and I saw Draco's face fall.

"By who?"

"I do not know. And" he continued, seeing my mouth open to ask another question, "I do not know why. But we will find out."

Silence.

I kept repeating it over in my head. I was cursed. I didn't fall. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

"When?" I asked him weakly, unable to ask proper questions.

"It depends how fast Professor Snape can make an antidote and how fast the curse progresses."

"When?" I ground out.

"The fastest death with this curse that has been recorded was three days."

"And the longest?"

"Six months."

I tried to keep my face as blank as possible. Six months with this pain? Who ever invented it would have to be evil to make a curse to inflict this much pain on them.

"Wait. Can we rewind for a moment. Hermione was cursed! Can you at least tell us the curse?" Draco interrupted again.

"It _Isictus Poena Per Vesica Exaro Nex_. It is a torture curse. It has not been seen for many years. It has not been seen since Voldemort's downfall, to be precise."

"You mean to say, I was hit by a Dark curse? That's why it will take Professor Snape so long to make an antidote?" I paused as I realised something. "It's because there isn't one, is there?" I asked sadly, staring at my clenched hands, the pain was still there.

Dumbledore's silence said it all.

I heard Draco slump in his chair.

"There has to be something you can do, sir. I won't let Hermione die," Draco pleaded. His voice was breaking.

I let the tears fall from my eyes as the Headmaster answered him.

"There is only one spell known to stop it for a short amount of time."

"Stop what? The pain?" I asked quickly.

"No. No pain potion will stop or numb the pain, which is exactly why Voldemort used it. The curse, in literal, English translation means _stabbing pain with blade till death_. The spell will only stop the curse from moving upwards into your brain, where it will cause almost instant death."

I closed my eyes and leant back into the pillows. I felt tears well up and leak from the corners of my eyes. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I felt a hand grip mine, and I knew it was Draco's. He squeezed it, as if telling me everything was going to be all right. But it wasn't. I knew Snape was a Potion's Master, but even he wouldn't be able to create an antidote for a Dark curse.

I knew it, as soon as the Headmaster cast that spell on me.

I was going to die. And I was going to die from a torture curse no less.

I just wanted everything to go away. I wanted the Headmaster to go away. I wanted Hogwarts to go away. I wanted to blinding, searing pain erupting from my knee's to just go away and leave me be. I was sick of it. I was sick of everything.

I'm top in the year. I get almost perfect scores in my O.W.L.S and I'm Head Girl. I'm the perfect model student. And _I _get cursed. It's supposed to be Dark wizards that get cursed, not me! Life isn't fair!

I turned on my side and curled up into a ball, trying to forget the pain.

"Leave me alone," I whispered.

"Miss Granger, I highly advise against that. I can stop the curse for a while if you just let me-"

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone," I said, with more force.

I heard him sigh. I could imagine him taking Madam Pomfrey away and talking secretly to her. Then, once he'd finish talking he'd probably leave to go find Snape who probably wouldn't be able to create an antidote, so ultimately, I'd die.

"Hermione?" I heard Draco whisper. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I whimpered and turned away from him. I couldn't bear to hear his voice, or have him around. It hurt that I knew I would die, and leave him all alone. But then again, everything hurt, so maybe I was just mistaking that pain from the one that was cursed upon me.

I heard the chair scrape against the floor and footsteps walking away. I turned back around and opened my eyes in time to see Draco walk out of the Hospital wing.

I closed my eyes again and brought my hands up to my eyes. I cried. I cried for everything. I cried for the boyfriend I think I just lost and I cried for the friends I would leave and I cried for the life I'd leave behind.

I could already feel the curse eating away, crawling up my arms again, this time, crawling back into my stomach. I clutched at my waist. Oh, Merlin! This was a hundred times worse than my monthly cramps! I doubled over. This really was a torture curse.

Surely, the Cruciatus curse wouldn't be this bad, would it?

_Just block it out. Just block it out_, I tried to tell myself. It didn't work.

I need Draco. I couldn't deal with this alone. I wanted him here, with me, now.

"Draco!" I cried out. I didn't really expect a response. I tried to sit up but that only made the pain worse. I gasped and laid back down.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled out.

"Miss Granger," I heard her say, walking over to me.

"Can you get Draco? I don't care if he's in the dorm, I don't care if he's around his friends. I just need him, now," I said quickly, gasping as another burst of pain came from my stomach. I groaned and curled back up into a ball. I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate on anything but the pain.

"Hermione!" I heard and I opened my eyes.

"Draco!" I sobbed. I tried to reach my arms out as Draco ran forward but the pain was too overwhelming, I couldn't.

"It's okay. I'll research the curse. I'll figure something out. I'll save you!" He cried, determined, kneeling down, and cupping my face.

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"Don't focus on that. Just focus on me," he said softly. "Just focus on me."  
So I did. I stared right into his gorgeous grey eyes.

His thumbs wiped away my tears and rubbed my temple. I sighed and tried to calm myself. I stared into his fathomless eyes and I felt the pain ebbing away, only slightly, but it was enough to focus on Draco properly.

"I love you," I murmured. I needed him to know that.

"I'm going to save you," he said.

"No, you're not. You can't."

"Yes I am! You're going to live!"

"What if you can't?" I asked hysterically. "What if this is the best we have. What if we were only allowed a few weeks together?"

"We'll have years together! You're going to pull out of this!"

"What if I don't? What if Snape can't make an antidote and what if you can't save me!? What will you do when I die?"

"You're not dying! I'm not going to let you leave this world without me!"

"I am dying, Draco! The pain I feel, right at this very moment, it's not going away! It's only going to get worse!"

"I'm not going to let you die! I'm going to get you out of this!"

"Draco," I cried, tears gushing from my eyes. "You have to face the possibility that I'm not going to survive. I might not graduate and I might not get to have my happily ever after with you."

"You're not leaving this world without me, Hermione! We've come too far to just let it go. I'm never letting you go!" Draco ground out, grabbing my hand.

"What if you have to? What if I don't die now, or in six months? What if I die some other, some boring, Muggle way? What if I die in the war? Because let's face it, Draco. I'm going to die sometime. You're not always going to be there to catch me, to save me," I said, trying to rationalise him.

"Then I'd follow shortly after you."

I stared blankly at him for a few moments before what he said registered into my brain. I shook my head.

"No. You are _not_ going to kill yourself if I die! You could be perfectly happy with some other girl."

"No I won't be. If you died, I'd never forgive myself. Even if I didn't kill myself, I'd surely waste away without you. What's the use of living if you're not here with me?" he asked.

I licked my lips and sighed. Tears sprung back up into my eyes. "You could become someone great, I know it. Just because I wouldn't be with you, don't you think if I died that I'd be watching over you? I'd never be truly gone," I said softly.

"Don't you understand, Hermione? I love you. In a Malfoy way, that's a big thing. Most of the marriages in my family were arranged. A few, if any, fell in love. But when they did, they gave themselves up for each other. They gave each other their _heart_ and _soul_. They'd even take the killing curse if it meant saving their partner, their _other half._" Draco explained. He spoke with such passion; it made me wonder if he _could_ save me. "Don't you see? I'm just like them. I'll save you Hermione, even if I have to sacrifice myself to save you, even if I have to take your place, I'll do it. I don't want you hurt."

I looked away from his eyes. It hurt to look at him. "I want you to get Harry and Ginny for me. I- I need to tell them what happened and I need to tell Ginny, about us," I said softly.

"Sure."

He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and he left without another word.

I laid on my back, resting my hands on my stomach. The pain was still there, especially in my knee's, the strange sensation of knifes piercing my skin. It's hard to describe, the way it feels, other than its excruciating. If it were real knifes puncturing my skin, I think only drops of blood would seep out and the pain would be hardly noticeable, but to have the _feeling_ of _hundreds_ of knifes piercing my skin is something you really can't ignore.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice form the door squeak. I looked up and saw Ginny rushing towards me. "You're awake!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around me and hugging me. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Hey Gin," I replied weakly.

"What's going on? First, you land yourself in the Hospital wing, and then _Malfoy_ tells me that you want to see me. Care to explain?" she asked, her hands on her hips. I smiled softly. I looked around her and saw Draco and Harry standing behind her, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Can we just have a few moments alone?" I asked them and they moved away. I turned back to Ginny who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you going to explain now?" she asked me.

"Er, you might want to sit down," I said, trying to motion to the chair. I could hardly lift my hand, but she got the idea.

We were silent for a few moments. I was trying to figure out how to explain the whole situation with Draco and me without making her get all mad. He and Harry were sitting down near the front of the Wing, but I could still see them. I knew I had to tell Ginny some time, but now that she was actually here, I didn't know where to start.

"You're dating him aren't you?" I heard her say, deflated.

"What?" I said shocked. She figured it out?!

"Harry? That's why he ran away right after he admitted he liked me. Because you're dating," Ginny said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

I stared at her for a few moments before a giggle crept from my lips. She looked up at me sharply and I burst out laughing. Me and Harry? I couldn't help it. And the laughing just made me feel so good. I tried to calm myself and saw Ginny look at me as if I was insane.

I heard Draco and Harry approach. I tried to take a few breaths to calm myself but it wasn't really working.

"What is she laughing about?" I heard Harry ask. I looked at him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ginny thinks you and I are dating," I said, smiling before another fit of giggles fell from my mouth, only this time, it hurt. I winced and my laughing fit was over.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because she had to tell me something and she kept looking over at you and Malfoy so I thought you two were dating."

"But I like you!" Harry blurted out before blushing and looking down.

"Oh. So then what did you want to tell me?" Ginny asked me after blushing profusely. I stole a glance at Draco. Ginny caught it and looked at me, and then Draco then she looked at me again. Recognition filled her face and I blushed and looked down.

"You and _Malfoy_?" she squeaked, looking completely dumbfounded.

I nodded and she did a little jump. "Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed and that just seemed to sum it all up. "How did _that_ happen?"

"It was an accident," Draco said for the first time.

"An accident?" she repeated as if she wasn't convinced.

"I was talking to Crabbe and Goyle about her and she overheard us. One thing led to another and…" Draco trailed off.

Ginny's grin got wider. "So you liked her first? Not the other way around?"

"Yeah. I was pretty obsessed," Draco confessed, shrugging.

"Wow," Ginny said and whistled.

I waited for her to say something else like '_Traitor! How could you like Malfoy? How could you like a Slytherin?!_' But nothing came from her.

"That's it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking confused.

"That's all you have to say? Not '_How can you like Malfoy?"'_or anything like that?" I said.

"Why would I say that?" she said before leaning towards me. I tried to lean back over to her. She cupped my ear before whispering, "Plus, he is_ so_ handsome."

And that for Ginny, was all that mattered. I smiled at her knowingly. That was why I was glad I had Ginny for a best friend. She didn't judge.

"So is that all?" she asked, looking around.

"There's something else I need to tell you," I said. I looked up at Harry. "Both of you."

Ginny's grin seemed to falter, as if she knew what was coming.

"I didn't fall."

"I don't understand," Harry said, his face screwing up in confusion.

"I was cursed," I said softly and waiting for their reactions. But as if it knew I was talking about it, the curse kicked in again and I felt another burst of pain, this time from my chest. I gasped and clutched at my chest. Ginny stood up and Harry raced forward.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked Draco.

I felt a knife stabbing at my chest, at my heart.

"It's the curse," I heard him say. "It's a torture curse. She get's the feeling of knifes against her skin. Soon, it could be days, weeks, or months, she could die."

"Die?" I heard Harry repeat weakly and he put a hand on my shoulder as if that was supposed to help me.

"I'm not going to let her. I'm going to save her," Draco said placing his smooth hand on my forehead.

"What can we do?" Ginny asked. I could hear the fear in her voice. I felt the pain slowly subside.

"Wait for this pain so dull and then I'll figure something out."

"I want to help," Harry said, looking up at Draco. "I want to help save her."

"Me too," Ginny said quickly.

I took a few deep breaths. "Are you okay?" Draco asked me softly.

"It's okay. It's stopped."

I gulped and tried to focus on my friends around me and not think about what the curse was doing.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Draco," I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I need you to go get Professor Dumbledore."

Shock filled Draco's face as he realised what my words meant.

"No!" he cried.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"The curse, it's moving up towards her brain. If it reaches it, she'll die," Draco said quickly before racing out of the Hospital Wing.

I screamed and closed my eyes and the curse seemed to become stronger, moving past my heart and up my neck. I felt hands take mine and I clutched them, as the curse was moving upwards. I screamed again and felt my back arch up with the pain.

I couldn't handle this. It was too much.

"Hold on, Hermione," I heard Harry say faintly.

I couldn't hear anything else as the pain filled me. Before, it was only at a particular part of my body, like my knee's or stomach. Now, it was all over, my whole body erupting in pain. The ache washed over me as I writhed in the bed. I felt Harry and Ginny's hands try to push me back on the bed. The curse filled my body, restricting me chest making it hard to breathe. I gulped as if that would make the curse go back down. It didn't.

This couldn't be the end for me!

I faintly heard footsteps approach me and then I heard seemingly random Latin words before, suddenly, the pain subsided greatly, and the curse was no longer moving upwards. I sagged back into the bed. I opened my eyes weakly and saw Professor Dumbledore standing over me, wand in hand.

"Thank you," I said weakly. The pain was there, but it was bearable. I sighed, closed my eyes again, and drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

_Did you really think I was going to kill Hermione off? Yet? I'm joking!_

_**Review **and tell me what you think of it. Was the curse and everything too soon, too predictable?  
How did you like Ginny's reaction? Did you think she was OOC? _

_Tell me! :)_

_Love Heart_


	13. Doing As Instructed

**A/N**_: Another chapter! A little later and a little shorter than last time. I apologize._

_**Important! Please Read!**_

_Now, I know that everyone is really anxious to know what happened to Hermione.  
I'll need to explain something, otherwise half this chapter won't make sense.  
Like last time Hermione fell asleep, she forgot what had happened, but remembered when thought about it.  
This is similar to what happens in this chapter. Hermione doesn't know who she is because the curse got too close to her brain.  
It isn't permanent, but will last a little bit longer, so don't fret!  
Everything should play out and will be revealed soon!_

_So just remember to keep reviewing!_

_**Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

_I was surrounded by darkness. There was nowhere to go. Then I started to hear voices. One, in particular was so soft and beautiful, I felt drawn to it. _

_Whose voice was this? Where was it coming from?_

"_Hermione," the voice whispered. Hermione? Who was that?_

_Was that me? I tried to think of my name._

_Yes, I suppose Hermione would fit._

"_Hello?" I called out to the voice._

_Silence._

"_Hermione, I need you to wake up for me."_

_Wake up? Wake up where? I was already awake, wasn't I?_

_I started panicking. "Hello? Help me!"_

_I didn't get an answer. I sat down and cried. I couldn't hear the voice anymore. _

_Where was I?_

_I couldn't see anything. I was stuck in the abyss of darkness and I was stumped as to what to do._

_I laid back and rested on what I supposed was the ground. _

_I guess I just had to wait in the darkness…_

**

* * *

**

"Hermione, I need you to wake up for me," Draco said to the sleeping figure on the bed. She remained still. "Why isn't she waking? It's been almost a week!" Draco cried.

He was very anxious. Hermione had been sleeping for five days after Professor Dumbledore cast the freezing charm on visited her every morning and Ginny and Harry went with him. They weren't exactly friends, merely acquaintances.

They were all trying to figure out a way to stop the curse and find the person who cast it. But they weren't having much luck.

Ginny seemed to think it was Ron. Harry disagreed. "Ron would never do something as dangerous to Hermione!" Harry had said.

Draco was merely doubtful.

Harry was leaning towards Voldemort, but both Ginny and Draco said that Dumbledore would know if someone was being controlled.

Draco didn't care about whoever cursed Hermione, he just wanted the bastard caught and sent to Azkaban, and of course, Hermione healed.

He was trying to be strong, he really was, but it was hard. He felt so weak and helpless.

They had, of course, gone to Dumbledore but he told them Hermione was most likely sleeping to recover from the damage of the curse and would wake when she was up to it.

It comforted them…for a while.

But then the five days, turned into a week, and then that week, turned into two.

They all became increasingly worried.

Madam Pomfrey attended to Hermione every morning and night, giving her potions and casting spells. She didn't tell him what she was giving Hermione, and he didn't ask.

But they didn't seem to be working, whatever she was doing. In fact, nothing seemed to be working.

His fellow Housemates were trying to cheer him up, but all their attempts were just that. Attempts.

"Are you any closer to figuring it out?" Draco asked Harry as he entered the Hospital Wing. Harry shook his head sadly and sat next to Draco.

They both stared sadly at Hermione's motionless body. There was silence.

"Who could do this to her?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. But they'll regret it!" Draco fumed, suddenly angry.

There was more silence. Both seemed to be deep in thought.

"Maybe we're going around this the wrong way," Harry said, turning to Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"What if Hermione's curse wasn't just meant to hurt her?"

Draco looked blankly at him. "I don't follow."

"Maybe she was cursed as a way to get to you, or to me even," Harry explained.

Draco thought about this.

"Maybe it's the Dark Lord," he murmured.

"What?"

"Dumbledore said the curse hadn't been seen since the Dark Lord fell 16 years ago. Maybe it's him again," Draco said sadly.

"But how would that be possible? Our DADA teacher hasn't done anything remotely suspicious. It could be anyone!" Harry said.

Draco thought for a moment. They could be onto something here.

"Well, we need to make a list of people who hate us." Harry gave him a look. "People _other_ than the Dark Lord Potter." He rolled his eyes.

"What else?"

"We need to figure out who had access to Hermione. When she was cursed and when she was brought here."

Harry nodded and stood up. He held Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "We're going to find out who did this to you, I promise."

He got no answer. Just silence that followed every time someone talked to her.

"Are you going to stay here?" Harry asked him.

It was getting dark.

"Yes. I can't leave her."

"You've been sleeping here all week! That can't be good for you," Harry countered.

"I can't leave her. I need to be here when she wakes up," Draco said softly, his voice full of emotion.

Harry pitied him. He was head over heels in love with her. Draco had only been with her a few weeks and now she was already slipping from his grasp.

Harry wasn't going to loose another family member! Not now and certainly not anytime soon!

Harry left silently, leaving Draco with the still and silent body of his other half.

* * *

_I tried to remember. Anything! I got glimpses of things, but I couldn't hold onto them._

_My gut was telling me something was wrong, I just didn't know what it was. _

_I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I remember a castle. It was a quick flash. It seemed vaguely familiar, as if I had been there numerous times._

_Then I got flashes of a giant creature. "Troll!" my mind screamed to me. _

_It was odd. Trolls weren't real were they?_

_It was odd though. Around the monsters' neck was a young boy with messy, jet black hair. My mind this time screamed "Friend! Friend! Friend!" I assumed this meant I liked this person._

_My head hurt, as if telling me, "No, this is enough for today."_

_But I couldn't sleep, or rest. I didn't know what day it was, or even if it was day or night. _

_I sighed._

"_We're going to find out who did this to you, I promise," a soft, manly voice said in the back of my head. _

_That voice seemed to trigger some sort of memory release and I saw the boy with the unruly hair. Only this time, he was older. I saw the memory of him on some piece of wood. A broomstick?_

_Was he really flying in the air?_

_It couldn't be, could it?_

_I screamed to the darkness surrounding me. Why was I here?_

_Where is 'here'? _

_More, importantly: who am _I_!?_

* * *

The days dragged on and Hermione still didn't wake. It had been three weeks since the incantation was spoken. Three weeks of no movement. Three weeks of undivided attention from.

Everyday that passed, he got more and more determined to help Hermione, his soul mate.

Severus had already concocted one potion, a simple antidote to the Draught of Living Death, but it proved unsuccessful. Hermione still slept, in a coma like situation.

Madam Pomfrey, who appeared to be unable to diagnose Hermione because of the age of the curse, didn't tell Draco if talking to Hermione would help.

She said she couldn't tell, but it never seemed to help anyway.

But it did, Draco just didn't know it at the time.

Draco spent his days doing a mixture of things: Checking on Hermione, classes, Hermione, helping Professor Snape, Hermione and sleep.

Pansy, Ginny and Harry often had to reminding Draco to eat because he was often to busy trying to help Hermione that he forgot.

Somewhere, Draco knew if Hermione could see him now, she would scold him. She'd tell him to straighten up. "Study! It's not going to do much good if you're not awake and ready. Nothing's going to happened to me while you're in class," she would say.

Naturally, there were many rumours going round the school.

Some say that her head exploded because she studied to much and Madam Pomfrey was trying to piece her head back together.

Other students said she was petrified again or dead.

Draco tried to ignore them best he could, but he didn't want the rumour of his Hermione being dead to become a reality.

Harry and Ginny were doing their part too. Harry was trying to get as many points of view of what happened when Hermione was tripped that fateful day in Potions.

Ernie Macmillan said he saw her trip over her own feet.

Terry Boot said that he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Nevertheless, he also said that it could have been his potion because he had done it wrong.

Seamus didn't see Hermione fall but he saw a whole lot of blood. He also mentioned that Ron – who was his partner – didn't look upset or even surprised but that he actually looked quite smug.

This worried both Ginny and Harry. They kept that last bit of information from Draco because if they told him, it would be Ronald in the Hospital Wing.

They weren't getting anywhere.

All three of them spent countless nights in the library or in the Hospital Wing with books, reading up on Dark curses. They had even gone through a couple of books from the Restricted Section – with permission of course! But there seemed to be no book reference of the curse anywhere.

The only bit of information they could find was a short passage that read:

"_The Dark Lord had invented many torture curses.  
They could inflict pain by fire or ice but it was the curses with knives that he and his Death Eaters used more often than not."_

Not even a direct quote that proves it was actually about the curse at all!

It was infuriating, to say the least.

Draco, who was currently sitting next to Hermione's bed, sighed heavily and took Hermione's hand.

"I miss you," he said softly. "I miss the way you always know the answers. I miss the way you always have one lock of hair that always falls on your face when you study. I miss having you around." His voice got softer, but it still remained full of sadness. "There's so many things I don't know about you. There's so many things we haven't done yet. We haven't even been on a real date yet!"

Draco's voice broke, and his eyes went glassy. "I hope you can hear me," Draco said softly. He brushed away Hermione's hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her cheek. "I love you."

* * *

"_I love you," the beautiful voice said. _

_I cried. For some reason, this person was very special to me. I think I loved him too. _

_Just like with the other voice, flashes of memories flew through my mind. I saw glimpses of a handsome, angelic, platinum blond hair man._

_My heart _yearned_ for this man, this breathtaking, seemingly magical man! I wanted to be with him!_

_I wanted to hear his voice again, his soft, smooth, rich voice._

"_Good bye, my love," I heard him say at the back of my mind._

"_No!" I yelled and I was thrust into light._

_

* * *

_

"Good bye, my love," Draco whispered, placing a soft kiss on Hermione's knuckles, as if she were a princess. And in Draco's mind, she was.

"No!" A small voice had yelled, or at least tried to. It sounded weak, and harsh.

Draco's head whipped back around so fast his neck cracked. He rubbed it and turned to the restless girl.

"No," she repeated.

Hermione was awake! Draco thought his heart would burst! He looked deeply into her eyes.

Draco sat back down. "Hermione?" he asked, grasping her hand. He smiled when she squeezed it back.

"Don't go," Hermione said softly, her hazel eyes looking into his stormy grey ones.

"I won't. I won't ever let you go," Draco cried, his voice breaking again.

He put his other had over hers, his hands grasping her tightly.

"Good," she whispered happily before she fell of into a slumber.

Draco watched in awe as she fell graciously back to sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

He was oblivious to the tears rolling down his face.

Draco was startled when he heard footsteps approaching. He snapped out of his reverie.

"Mr. Malfoy? This is becoming a bad habit. You must go back to your dorm!" Madam Pomfrey said. It was true. Madam Pomfrey was getting very annoyed around Draco now. Getting angry at him often but all Draco was doing was just sitting in the chair next to Hermione. And maybe that was the promblem.

She looked at Draco's tear stricken face and hands and stopped in her tracks.

"I can't leave. I promised her I wouldn't let go," Draco whispered sadly.

"What do you mean? Did she wake up?"

Her eyes flittered over to Hermione.

If Draco listened properly, she would hear the fear in her voice.

"Yes, but only for a few moments."

"Well, why didn't you get me for Merlin's sake? You idiot boy!" Madam Pomfrey said hysterically, looking frantic and worried.

Draco stayed quiet while Madam Pomfrey attended to her.

Joy was flowing though his body but there was something else.

_Dread._

Draco didn't want her to be in pain and she seemed peaceful in her comatose state. He wanted Hermione to be happy and healthy.

He didn't notice when Madam Pomfrey bustles away and came back with more potions. He did notice, however, when she tried to force them down Hermione's throat.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, outraged. He stood up, and dropped his hands from Hermione's'.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am a trained nurse. I know what I'm doing," Madam Pomfrey replied and went back to getting Hermione to swallow the potion.

"And what are you doing? You've been force-feeding her potions for three weeks! She woke, so you can stop now!" Draco protested, glaring at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit down, be quiet and don't tell me how to look after my patients. I'm doing what I've been instructed to!" she retorted and poured the dark green substance down Hermione's throat.

Draco growled, very upset, but sat down anyway. He saw Hermione visibly shake and grasped her hand. He kissed it and she relaxed.

Draco smiled.

* * *

The man was just as beautiful as I remembered him.

Draco, his name was.

"Don't go."

I heard him say something, so I smiled and whispered another word intending on saying more, but I was already too far gone.

* * *

_Was it bad? I wasn't sure how to write the unconscious state that Hermione was in. Basically she was just surrounded by blackness and she could hear the voices when they were directed to her._

_I will have her awake and remembering next chapter! I promise!_

_So review!_

_Love Heart_


End file.
